It took me awhile
by Lunar.Pixie
Summary: Inoue finally picks up the courage to ask Ichigo out, and he agrees. She's over the moon! As time pass, he feels that he was increasingly pissed with Rukia. "What is wrong with her!" What is wrong with him? IchiRuki, Slight IchiHime. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone! During the Christmas holidays, I was totally immersing myself with countless of IchiRuki fan fictions which inspired me to write this story. Thank you for clicking on it! Hope you would enjoy reading my story and uhhh, please do review, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry to any IchiHime fans out there, this is NOT an IchiHime story. If you are an IchiHime fan, stop reading RIGHT NOW. I don't like IchiHime. I don't think I even like Orihime. Sorry people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach characters, not that you don't already know.**_

_**And here is a really short first chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was annoyed. Irritated. Vexed. She stares helplessly at the crying Inoue sitting next to her on her bed. <em>"Argh, she's crying again. Damn you, Ichigo!" <em>She thought as she clenched her fists and felt her eyebrows twitched a little. It has been 3 months since Tatsuki made Inoue come clean about her feelings for Ichigo, and now, she almost regrets it.

For the past 3 months, Inoue has been crying almost every week, sometimes twice a week. And it was always, always about Ichigo. At first, Tatsuki felt sorry for Inoue. _"This isn't the way love supposed to be. It was supposed to be happy, with sunshines and rainbows. Not this!" _But soon, she became just plain angry with Ichigo. _"Why is he so dense? Isn't it obvious enough? How the hell does he still manage to make Inoue cry when he hasn't even done anything to her?"_

"I… I am just… not good enough… for him… him. He's… so… so perfect. And I'm just… well… just me. I can… never… ever be com… compatible with him." Inoue said between sobs. Tatsuki sighed, Inoue was thinking too much again. "I should… probably… go and live somewhere else or something… Then maybe… maybe I won't feel this much pain… Haha."

Tatsuki became furious; she stood up suddenly and yelled, "NO ORIHIME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRY!"

"Wh-what? Tat-Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue stammered in shocked.

"Listen Orihime, I have been listening to you cry for weeks now, and… and I find it stupid!"

"Okay…" Inoue replied, hurt.

"I find it stupid because you shouldn't be crying. At least, not now! You're crying because you don't feel that you can be with Ichigo, but the truth is you haven't even tried yet! Why don't you just tell Ichigo how you feel? What if he likes you back?"

Orihime gave a sad chuckle, "I couldn't. You've seen how he is with Rukia, they're so… so close. And if you've seen them… seen them out of school, they're even closer." She said while thinking about the times she saw Ichigo and Rukia fighting hollows together with such perfect coordination. "He's so nice to her. I just don't stand a chance. At all."

"Inoue; Ichigo, as far as I know him, is nice to everyone." The spikey-haired girl sighed, "If you didn't tell him, you'll never know. So what if he rejects you? Then at least you would know his answer and you can bring yourself to move on, instead of crying every week like what you're doing now."

Inoue just kept quiet, as she stared hard at the floor.

"Stop being weak, Inoue! Don't make the same mistake as me…"

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"I accepted fate without questioning. I knew you guys were involved in some kind of… "activities". I tried to ask, and then I just stopped asking. But what I get in return is you… and the others coming back injured, hurt, almost losing your lives. " Tears almost forming in the girl's eyes. "So, Inoue, be strong. Even if the answer you get is not what you wanted, at least you knew."

* * *

><p>Inoue walks home from Tatsuki's house, she thought hard about what Tatsuki had said to her. Memories of the many times he saved her flashed through her mind. <em>"Well, maybe he does care for me in a special way."<em> She smiles.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Inoue called as she ran towards Ichigo and Rukia on the way to school; both of them turned around. Rukia greeted her with a warm smile while Ichigo just answered with a "Yo" and his signature scowl. She can't help but think how over the years she have grown to love those eyes with their eyebrows knitted together. Ichigo always had a frown on his face, people who didn't know him well would think that he's angry all the time; but Inoue knows better and has seen him smile a couple of times.<p>

They continued on to school, Rukia chatting away with Inoue while Ichigo just seems bored walking behind them. Inoue would occasionally look over her shoulder to steal glances at the man walking behind her, and she couldn't help but blush a little. _"Today is the day." _She smiled.

When they arrived in school, she allowed Rukia to walk in to the classroom first before telling Ichigo that she wants to talk. In private. She then walked away from the classroom towards the stairs; Ichigo knew that was the cue to follow her. He looked over to Rukia, who had already found her way to her seat, and gave a look,_ "I'll be right back." _Rukia nodded.

"So… Inoue, what did you want to say to me?" He said, leaning against the wall while she stood back facing him, holding on to the railings of the stairs.

"Kurosaki-kun, I… I… Will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I've always liked Tatsuki, and I really feel for her when she's always "left out" in all the action only to find her friends all in great agony. So this chapter goes to Tatsuki. So there isn't a lot of IchiRuki in this chapter, but oh well. Don't forget to review! Thanks!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly loved!**_

_**Special thanks to the one who reviewed and amwick, teshichan, apple21 & digzzz for favouring or subscriptions to my fan-fic, I am over the rainbowwww like Inoue in this chapter. Hah! **_

_**Again, Orihime Inoue fans, stay away from this fiction. Nope, I am not directly bashing her in this fiction, but yeah, I don't like her a lot.**_

_**I wrote this chapter right after the first one, so that's why it's up here already. Next few chapters would require a little more time. Thank you for your patience! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach characters.**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to think. So many things are people are running across his mind. <em>"What is going on? Did I hear her right? Did she just ask me out? I've always known Inoue was nice to me, but I didn't expect her to do this." <em>He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of Inoue smiling at him, saving Inoue at Hueco Mondo, fighting Espadas, bunny rabbits, Tatsuki, the first time he talked to Inoue, his grades this semester, his mum, Grand Fisher, fighting again. _"Fuck, focus already! She's waiting for your answer you dumbass! Stop thinking of irrelevant things. Why the hell was I thinking about bunny rabbits? FUCK I'm losing my mind."_

Inoue, with pink-tainted cheeks, had already turned around to face him as she waited patiently for his reply half regretting that she even asked, the other half just relieved that she got it off her chest. Ichigo continued to stare blankly at her, no hints whatsoever on his face as to what his answer may be. Inoue felt the blush on her cheeks slowly fade away as sadness overwhelms her mind, _"I knew it. I knew he never had that kinda feeling for me. Why did I go ahead and ask him anyway? Inoue, you're a fool!" _

Ichigo watched as Inoue's brown eyes became dark and dull; immediately, all thoughts that were racing through his head just came to a standstill. He knew he was hurting her somehow by not answering, but he didn't know what to say. _"Well, Inoue is a nice girl, and the old man did say nice girls deserves to be taken out. I guess a date with her wouldn't be so bad. Right?"_

"Y-yeah, I guess." He replied slightly scratching the back of his head.

Inoue's eyes widen with disbelief. _"Am I hearing things? Did he really say yes? OMGOMGOMG!" _Inoue couldn't help but jump up and down with happiness.

"I… I was afraid that you were going to say no. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun! You really made my day! I'll contact you again about the date and time, Kurosaki-kun!" She kept repeating "Thank you, thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" and practically danced her way to class.

He gave a small chuckle and a shrug before heading to class behind her. As he sat down on his seat, Rukia glanced at Ichigo, _"What was that about?"_

He panicked; he doesn't know why he was panicking. Why hasn't he thought about this before? How was he gonna tell Rukia? Why is he worried about how to tell Rukia? He was a relatively normal teenager, and at his age, almost everyone has been on a date. He shrugged at her, _"Nothing much." _

Rukia then glared at him, _"Then give me your homework already, I need to re-check mine now!"_

Ichigo sighed before passing his work to Rukia. He marveled at the thought of how Rukia and him were able to communicate through their facial expressions and eyes, it's almost like it's telepathic. He chuckled, only to earn a kick to his shin from Rukia, and he was back to scowling.

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't pay attention. Correction, Ichigo wasn't paying attention at all. He was still a little weird-out by the whole incident altogether. <em>"When did this all started?" <em>He slowly thought about all his interactions with Inoue, none of them seem out of the ordinary. She is always nice to him, and would always have a pink tint on her cheeks when he talks to her. So, when did this all started?

He took a quick peek at Rukia, who was just scribbling away, and the question hit him again. _"How am I gonna tell her?" _He mentally whacks himself and felt stupid for worrying about what Rukia might think. He, then, looked behind his back at Inoue. She was all smiles and humming away while she did her work. He mentally smiled. Inoue has been nice to him since day one, if anything, she should be the perfect person to take on his first date with a girl. So why is he thinking so much?

* * *

><p>Another hollow evaporated into the darkness, Ichigo shunpo-ed to where Rukia was and started slashing at other incoming hollows. The hollows that were present today were just normal low-leveled ones, and Ichigo finds himself whacking them senseless. His eyes travelled across the park where Rukia was playing her own game of whack-a-mole, but she still had such seriousness on her face while he just looks bored. Looking at her stern face, he felt an instant pang of guilt. It has been 2 days since Inoue asked him out, and he hasn't told Rukia anything about it.<p>

"Oi, Rukia!"

"What?" She answered with much annoyance in her voice.

"I'm going on a date with Inoue this Friday. After school. At night."

He waited anxiously for her reply, but she was still busy killing hollows.

"RUKIA! I SAID-"

"I heard what you said, you moron!"

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I am busy trying to keep myself alive?"

"You could at least give me a sign of acknowledgement or something!"

"I SAID I WAS BUSY!"

And the next thing you know, Ichigo just Getsuga Tenshou-ed the remaining hollows out of the place. Why didn't he think of that earlier?

"So now will you answer me?"

Rukia sighed, she didn't know if she should be angry with the boy for being a nuisance, happy that he just cleared away the hollows or just annoyed that he just set free unnecessary large amounts of reiatsu. "Well, in that case, you better bring Inoue to some place nice and fancy." She finally replied as they walked towards home.

Ichigo stunned at her sudden answer, looked at Rukia with curiousity. Rukia caught him looking at her and continued, "So that she wouldn't realize what a cheap fathead you really are!"

His eyebrows twitched in irritation, "Why the hell are you still so pissed about that stupid Chappy hoodie?"

"I wasn't talking about the hoodie, I'm just saying since it's her first date with you, you should try to make it special. I guess, every girl would want that." They walked in silence after that. Ichigo thought hard about the answer; Rukia was right, he should take Inoue some place nice. He looked down at the petite girl walking beside him and smiled. _"Thank you, Rukia."_

Before going into the house, Rukia suddenly yelled, "BUT YOU'RE STLL A STINGY MEAN-ASS TWERP FOR GETTING ME A STUPID TOWEL INSTEAD OF THAT HOODIE FOR CHRISTMAS!" Quickly closing the door behind her after that.

"RUKIA! Y-YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" He hollered back at her when he entered the house. "THAT STUPID TOWEL HAD CHAPPY ON IT TOO ALRIGHT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: End of chapter 2!<strong>_

_**Yes, Ichigo accepted Inoue's date offer and Rukia isn't bothered by it. Get over it. Love doesn't happen overnight, hah!**_

_**Once again, please review! Thanks! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your support for my story! Please do review! Thanks! Special thanks to digzzz for the review and Zangetsu50, alero1990, AkiraUchihaxD, and Natalie Shiffer for favouring/subscribing! **_

_**Okay, it's THE ICHIHIME date. Yay?**_

_**One more thing, if you like those stories that go straight into **_

"_**OMG ICHIGO I LOVE YOU!"**_

"_**OMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU TOO RUKIA!"**_

_**Then stay out of my story. Cause uh, it ain't gonna happen like this. **_

_**Disclaimer: Maybe if tonnes of money just drop from the sky, I'd be able to buy over Bleach; but, it doesn't looks like it's happening anytime soon so… I don't own Bleach.**_

_**WARNING: Might contain some Ichigo OOC. Well, it's his first date, whaddya expect.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat up from his bed for the third time tonight. <em>"Some place nice? Fancy? Where the hell is that? Movies? What about dinner? I suppose I could bring her to that ramen place. It's nice, but is it fancy? Urgh. What was I doing with my life! How can I not know where to bring a girl for a date? I feel so pathetic." <em>He thought while clutching his head with his right hand.

"Ichigo, shut up."

"Sorry…" He replied while staring at his closet door. Rukia was still sleeping in his closet, even after many protests from him. Ichigo was already peeved that his father decided to keep Rukia as his third daughter, and now he has to endure Isshin's smirks and winks as Rukia refuses to sleep in the girls' room, insisting to sleep in his closet instead.

He tossed and turned on his bed again; he wasn't the kind of person that would leave things hanging. When he feels a hollow's presence, he goes there immediately. When Rukia was taken back to Soul Society, he needs to know she's safe. When things happen, Ichigo doesn't just wait for things to unravel by its' self. _"Fuck, I am not getting any sleep tonight."_

Still deep in thoughts, Ichigo heard the closet door slide open, revealing a very pissed raven-haired girl. "If you keep sighing and tossing like that, it's no wonder you can't go to sleep, you dumbass."

"Rukia…" He whispered as he sat up again, "have you… been on a date?"

"Of course I've been on a date! What a stupid question to ask!" she snapped.

"Oh, sorry! I thought because you're so hot-headed, no one dares to be near you; let alone ask you out!"

"Hrmmph!" she glowered at him.

"I don't know what am I supposed to do on a date. I don't even know where to bring her."

Rukia softened her frown as she looked at Ichigo. "Well, lemme think."

"Shut up! I don't need you to help me think!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK ME IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU STUPID MORON!" Rukia retorted before Ichigo rushed towards her and place both of his hands on her mouth. "Are you trying to wake the whole house up?" Ichigo hissed.

Rukia smacks his hands away before continuing with a softer voice, "Besides, I have lived for about 150 years now and been to a couple of dates, I would have more experience than you."

"Sure, I have lived for only 16 years and I've already got a date, talk about you being pathetic!"

Rukia yawned and started closing the closet door as she replied; "I'm ignoring that for now. Anyway, you can bring her to that place we passed by last weekend. The one with the pink all over."

"_Hmm, Carousel Hearts… I guess that's the easiest option for now since it was popular amongst teens my age."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"How's this?" as he slides the closet open with Rukia lying inside reading her favourite manga. It was the day of the date, and Ichigo was about to just throw on the first thing he sees when Rukia stopped him. "You should put more effort into looking good today, it's your first date with her for God's sake!" she protested earlier on.<p>

"You look like an idiot in that."

Ichigo groaned and closed his closet door to change into something else.

"What about this?"

"Disturbing."

"And this?"

Rukia made a gagging face. He scowled and looked to his bed for another outfit as he closes the closet door once more.

"Hey, this actually suits you! It really shows what a horrible chump you are."

"Rukia, stop it!" he yelled as the girl snickered at his reactions to her feedbacks. "Stop messing with me! Now give me an honest answer or I'll drag you out of that stupid closet and throw you out of the house!"

"Alright alright, I'm serious now." She replied as she recovers from her laughter. "I like the first one better."

"FUCK YOU RUKIA!" He slammed the closet door shut as Rukia bursts into fits of laughter.

"I'm going out now." He said after he changed back to the first outfit, which was a white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. "Rukia, remember to call me if a hollow shows up, don't go against it on your own. And, eat your dinner. Stay here, at home. Don't go out if you don't need to. And-"

"I know I know. You're such a nag." She interrupts from the closet. "Enjoy your date!"

* * *

><p>Inoue was thrilled when she saw where Ichigo was bringing her. <em>"Omg! I never expect Kurosaki-kun to bring me here! I've always wanted to be here, but most people who come here are normally lovers and I… don't have one yet. Is he hinting me something when he chose this place? Does Kurosaki-kun actually have feelings for me too?" <em>Inoue squealed in her heart.

"Erm, well, is this place alright with you? I mean, we can always go somewhere else if you want." Ichigo asked while feeling very awkward and nervous at the same time.

"No, Kurosaki-kun, I like this place." She replied, smiling sweetly at him as they walked into the café.

Ichigo smiled back at her, but somehow, he had wished that she gave a different answer. He didn't like the place at all. The walls were pink, the chairs were pink, the tables were pink, the tablecloths were pink with pink frills, and even the plates, bowls and cups were pink. There's just too much pink. _"It's as if Byakuya just Senbonzakura-ed this whole fucking place. Fuck you, Rukia!"_ he thought as he felt a twitch in his eyebrows.

Inoue, still gushing about how wonderful this place is, chose a booth seat right beside the window. Though she was a little taken aback when Ichigo chose to sit across her rather than beside her, she was still beaming that she was on a date with Ichigo.

"Well, order whatever you want" he smiled at Inoue as he passed her the very pink menu.

Ichigo reads through the menu. _"Lovey-dovey baked rice? Hot chocolate with marshmallow bunnies? Sweeties chicken sandwich? What the fuck is wrong with this place?"_

They waited for their food in silence. Inoue was content with just silence. This was the first time she could openly stare at Ichigo, his spikey orange hair, his cute frown, his amazing jawline and his masculine and lean body. She was breathless just by checking out his features. Ichigo, on the other hand, was dying. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He can't help but think he's such a failure for bringing her out and then arriving at this awkward and tight-lipped moment. _"I hate this. Why is it so easy when it comes to Rukia? We seem to always have something to say to each other."_

He stared at Inoue, hoping that maybe telepathically she could understand him and start a topic, but she just smiled back with really red cheeks. _"Ichigo, say something." _He opened his mouth, _"Com'on idiot, say something."_

"Uhh… How's school?" _"What? What the fuck was that. How's school? What kind of lame-ass question is that? You're in the same fucking school as her."_

"School's great! I was actually thinking of joining an extra-curricular activity! …." And she continued on while he listened to her, occasionally adding in his own opinions. _"Okay, so it wasn't that bad of a question." _They continued talking and laughing a little, which made Ichigo relax and enjoy the date.

Before leaving the café, Ichigo motioned for Inoue to wait at the door while he went to the counter to get something. With a little pink paper bag in hand, Ichigo walked beside Inoue towards the direction of her home. _"Kurosaki-kun is actually sending me home! And, he is so thoughtful for buying some treats back for his sisters." _Inoue sighs happily to herself.

Throughout the walk, Ichigo shared about how he feels as a shinigami, his mission to protect his friends and loved ones and how sometimes, he missed the normal life he once had. Inoue elated and almost screamed in delight when Ichigo started talking about his life. _"Kurosaki-kun is opening up to me! I feel us getting closer, and if this continues, maybe we would even… even…." _She thought as she stares at his free hand, secretly hoping that he would hold hers now, or that she could muster enough courage to grab his. Inoue's face then saddened a little as she saw her house coming up in the distance.

"Thank you for everything today, Kurosaki-kun! I really enjoyed myself today!" Inoue said as they reached her doorstep.

"Yeah? Me too. Goodnight Inoue." Ichigo smiles and waited for her to go in.

Inoue was also waiting; she was waiting for Ichigo to kiss her. Ichigo gave up, and was about to walk away when Inoue suddenly puts her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze before going in to her house.

Ichigo shocked by her actions, but smiled as he stared at her door closing, he smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DONE! Please review! So, it was a nice date. Kill me already.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hello there! I'm really thrilled to see more people supporting my work. Thank you people! You really made my day!**_

_**Special thanks to those who reviewed, and WhateVerTheFUCK, 20BabyBoo13, falconrukichi, and Poofa for liking/subscribing my story!**_

_**Once again, feel free to leave a review. I am more than happy to know about how you feel about my story, be it good or bad. Thank you so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I very much hope I own Ichigo though. **__**Oh, the prayers of a fan girl.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>It was 11pm, and the Kurosaki Family Clinic is dark and completely quiet. Ichigo tipped-toed into the house knowing that if Isshin ever wakes up he would probably wake the whole neighbourhood up with him. Slowly and steadily, Ichigo crept into his room, letting a huge sigh of relief as he gently closed the door. He was about to swing his closet door open when he realized the midget he was looking for was sleeping soundly on his bed.<p>

"_I bet this is the only time I can see her so calm and relaxed." _He thought as he smiled to himself. Rukia was sleeping on her side facing the door and she barely used half of the bed. _"How the hell did she get so small? Or was she always that small?" _For one full minute, Ichigo just sat there by his desk looking at Rukia and taking in her scent. _"What in the world am I doing!"_

"Oi, Rukia!"

"Rukia!"

"Rukia, you stupid puny lil' nobody!" Ichigo hissed while trying to wake her up by shaking her shoulder with his hand. _"Psh, she sleeps like a dead person- wait a minute. Nevermind."_ Ichigo, in his last effort, kicked the bed making Rukia jump up from her slumber and glared at the man beside her. "What is your problem!"

"That's my bed you're on."

"You could've waked me up like a civilized person." She countered as she walked towards the closet. "You're like a grumpy old man."

"Rukia. Wait." He stopped her before passing her a pink paper bag. "Here."

"What."

"You're welcome."

Rukia frowned and placed the paper bag on the desk before climbing up to her closet. "How's the date?"

Ichigo froze. He didn't know why he tensed up to that question; it just felt weird and awkward. "It was good. Stop being so nosy!"

Rukia muttered something about him being an annoying dimwit before falling asleep.

"_Why didn't I tell her more about the date? Why didn't I tell her it was awkward and uncomfortable at the start? Why didn't I tell her that I shared my feelings as a shinigami to Inoue? Why didn't I tell her that Inoue hugged me before she left? I never hid anything from Rukia before. Ever. What the hell is wrong with me?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>ICHIGOOOOOOOO ~~~~~~ <strong>**!"**

Ichigo held the phone 12 inches away from his ear.

"**LET'S GO FOR SOME BABE-WATCHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"**

"Keigo, It's 7 fucking am."

"**Well, I didn't mean now, silly."**

"Oh silly me. I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOT. I MEANT YOU'RE SCREAMING INTO MY EARS AT 7 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"

Rukia slammed the closet door open. If you ever needed a definition for crazy mad lady, there she was.

"**ICHIGOOOOO! I'm sorryyyyyy! Don't be mad at me! I'll make it up to you! That's why we're going babe-watching!"**

"No."

"**I know of this great karaoke place with all the hothothot hostesses!"**

"No."

"**And after that, we could go to this cute maid café!"**

"No."

"**And then-" **Ichigo hung up the phone and switched it off.

* * *

><p>The gang sat down in a little room Keigo had reserved for the afternoon. Rukia looked fascinated, as she's never heard of karaoke, Inoue looked excited for whatever reasons and Keigo was just stimulated by the hostesses; while Uryuu, Ichigo and Tatsuki just wished they could get the hell out of here. Chad, as always, remains silent.<p>

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Put that thing down." Ichigo hissed when he saw Rukia having a staring contest with the microphone.

"What is this, Ichigo? You humans have the weirdest contraptions." Rukia whispered.

"It's a microphone, now put it down."

"RUKIAA CHANNNNNN~~~~~! Would you like to choose a song?" Keigo scoots closer to Rukia holding a book of songs in his hands.

"_Hmmmm, I must make my decisions carefully. A song? Where will this song come from?" _She looks around. _"Aha! The weird equipment in my hands. Will it magically sing? Is it like a hell butterfly? Maybe it explodes into a singer. No! Maybe- Whichever the case, the book of songs he's holding must mean something! Is it a spell book?" _She peers at the book cautiously while almost holding the microphone up to her ear. _"I think I hear something."_

Tatsuki and Keigo stared at Rukia with confused expressions while Inoue laughed nervously.

"Well, why don't YOU choose a song first Keigo! Ah-haa-ha." Ichigo interrupted with a tense laugh. "Before Rukia transferred here, she lived in a place that has no karaoke clubs, so she's pretty new to this. Ah-hah-haa."

"Ahhhhh! I see! No worries, Rukia! You are now about to witness the king of karaoke in action!" Keigo exclaimed and started picking out a song and singing away.

* * *

><p>Ichigo realizes he was actually having fun, scanning around the room to see the rest of the gang laughing and giggling at Keigo's weird antics. He smirked at Rukia when he caught her eye. <em>"You still have no idea what this karaoke thing is right?" <em>Rukia simply looked back and smile. _"Well, at least I'm having fun." _She was right, Ichigo thought, he, too, deserves a break from all that hollow killing and schoolwork; and this was just perfect. Until…

"I just realized!" Tatsuki blurted out, knocking her fist against her palm. "Didn't you guys had a date yesterday? How was it?" Her face slowly changed into a sly smile as she looked at Ichigo and Inoue.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! ICHIGO~~~~~! Why didn't you tell me! And to think I'm like your best friend!" Keigo cried out. Inoue blushed furiously.

"Psh, who said anything about you being my best friend? And, it was no big deal, it's just a date." Ichigo explained with a deep scowl.

Tatsuki and Keigo continued ribbing the couple about the date while Ishida and Chad stared at each other. Ishida adjusted his glasses; he knew then that they were thinking about the same thing. All these time sitting behind Ichigo and Rukia in class and fighting hollows with them, Chad and Ishida came up with a common consensus that they were into each other, and now… This. He shrugged at Chad as if saying, "Well, maybe we were wrong from the start, or maybe he just had a change of heart. Whichever the case, Orihime-san is a nice person, so it isn't a bad choice."

Chad looked over at Ichigo and Inoue; while Inoue was blushing profusely, Ichigo was obviously pissed. Chad knows Ichigo enough to understand why he was so annoyed; Ichigo didn't like senseless teasing, especially when it was about girls. But looking at Ichigo now, Chad smiles to himself. _"That wasn't the only reason why he's pissed."_

"Why are you people making a mountain out a molehill!"

"So~~~ Do you like her? Are you guys going out on another date? Are you guys a couple now? Huh Huh Huh~~~~?"

More twitches appeared on Ichigo's face. His scowl was so deep, it's as if he had a uni-brow. He was going crazy. Why the hell are they asking him all these questions? Why can't they just leave him alone? Maybe that's why he never been on a date. Because he hates this. He hates it when people try to pair him up with someone. He hates it that his oldest friend, who should be the one to know him best, started this whole topic. He hates Keigo. He hates it that Inoue wasn't helping. He hates Keigo's laughter. He hates everything that was happening now.

And just when he think this feeling of hate couldn't get any worse, it did.

Rukia was giggling. She was looking at him and Inoue, and giggling. _"That was it."_

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out as Ichigo abruptly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: This is chapter 5! This chapter is going to be a teeny bit longer than my previous ones. I've already planned out my story and if I kept it at my previous chapter's length, I would be looking at 20 over chapters! So uh, no. I would try to write longer chapters from now on.**_

_**Once again, thank you people for your patience and continuous support! Special thank-yous to pigsinthesky, falconrukichi, pookie16, Lucianna Jillian Stone, and chellythemadhatter for reviews and subscriptions! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did own Bleach, I would probably made more mini canons and hints of IchiRuki and watch the world go wild.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"YEAH? CAUSE EVERYTHING IS JUST SO DAMN PERSONAL TO YOU!"<p>

Rukia was losing it.

She has been holding in her temper long enough. _"What in the world has gotten into Ichigo? What does he want? Why the hell is he in such a foul mood since this morning?" _Even Isshin was avoiding his son to keep clear of the young guy's wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Ichigo was struggling with his homework. He was trying to figure out on what universe and time space did the teacher ever taught this topic. Why didn't he hear her talk about it? Why did he get himself so worked up about Friday's date that he completely forgets everything taught in class? He scolded himself mentally for worrying too much and not paying attention in school.

And here he was sitting by his desk, staring at, what seems to him, a piece of paper with numbers and weird symbols. It was a Sunday morning, the sun was bright but the weather was cool. And here he was, stuck. He can't help but let out a low groan.

Perhaps the most outrageous thing was, for once, Rukia was done with homework way before he was. But she was a selfish prick and insisted that he does the homework by himself without her help. _"I hate her, that stupid midget."_

The only thing he could do now is look intently at his homework and prayed that somehow it might make sense to him. Or maybe the numbers might rearrange themselves and magically provide him with the answer. He tapped his pen against the table with annoyance.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!"

Rukia, who was sitting on the floor busy re-arranging her Chappy collection of erasers in a small box, looked up at him.

"Stop what?"

"I have no time to answer your questions. Doing my homework."

"Okay." She replied and continued on thinking if she should arrange them in terms of size or colour.

"OKAY? OKAY? Is that all you have to say all the time?" Ichigo spat.

Rukia looked back at him with a confused look on her face. She briefly went through their conversations throughout the morning to check if she had done anything wrong. She doesn't get it. She opted for the easiest option: remain silent.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE NOTHING MUCH TO SAY ABOUT THINGS? LIKE YOU JUST BRUSH THEM OFF AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED?" He was pretty much yelling at this point. He was going crazy, and the worst part is, he doesn't know why he has so much built up anger in him. He just… did.

"Well, what would you like me to say?" Rukia sat down beside him; she decided, for now, it would be best to stay calm. _"Crazy man on the loose."_

"For starters, you could talk about your feelings or your thoughts! If you approve of it or not! Something like that!"

"Erm, hmmm." Rukia stared at a non-existent speck of dust on the floor, she had absolutely no idea what Ichigo was asking about.

"Well? I'm waiting." Ichigo said, impatient at this moment.

Rukia stared at Ichigo again. She felt as if this was the 50th time she stared at him with confusion in just 2 days. _"I'm slowly not getting him. What is he thinking?"_

"I meant the date! What did you think about the date! You never asked me anything about it. You never even talk about it. And yesterday, after we left, you didn't say anything at all!"

"Ohhh, that. I just thought that it was… well, personal." Rukia shrugged.

"Oh, personal aye? Alright then."

**END OF FLASHBACK  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at the one place he felt most relaxed: the rooftop. He sighed again, and looked out at the distance, towards the bright crescent, at a too familiar phone pole. He sighed again. The whole time he was there, he thought about why he acted the way he did back there. He wondered why he was so pissed that she didn't care less about his date with Inoue. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt an impending headache.<p>

"You must be hungry." Before he could react, Rukia was already sitting beside him and placing an onigiri in his hands.

Ichigo's mouth was currently experiencing a serious drought. He couldn't say anything as he gazed upon the petite shinigami.

"Look, if you want to tell me more about that date, go ahead. I'm listening." She said, suddenly with a glint of sadness in her eyes. "I… understand what it feels like to have so much to share, but no one to share with."

And almost instantly, Ichigo felt depressed. He thought about his mother right away, the time they spent together, her warm smile, her cozy embrace, and the bond that they shared. He could tell her everything because he felt so comfortable around her. And he knows that Rukia was referring to just that. He also felt like an idiot. _"Why did I let myself get so angry with her that she had to say those things in order to calm me down? It must've been hard on her as well." _He thought as he pictured Rukia alone in the Kuchiki manor with practically no one to talk to, having lost contact with her best friend Renji briefly after she was adopted.

She was still looking at the outlines of the neighbourhood and watching streetlights flicker in the distance. He can't help but smile.

"Maybe some other time."

"Hmm?"

"I'll tell you about the date some other ti-" And Ichigo was no longer beside Rukia, but the other side of the roof.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed as she jumped off the roof and went into his room.

* * *

><p>He swore his eyes felt like they were at least 10 kilograms. The black eye that Rukia gave him last night didn't help either. Ichigo had spent almost the whole night trying to complete his homework that now he was struggling to stay awake in class.<em> "When did the chair become so soft? When did the table look so much like a giant pillow? Am I dreaming?" <em>

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia while holding his injured shin.

"Kurosaki." The whole class was looking at said man by then.

"Rukia started it!"

Instantly, flowers and rainbows started appearing around Rukia. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Kurosaki-kun. I am just here listening to class and minding my own business."

"Oh please, you-"

"Kurosaki, out!"

* * *

><p>"STUPID MIDGET!" Rukia's face was flat on the ground and the back of her head was sore. "All you bring to me is trouble! Why did you kick me in class just now!" Ichigo yelled, still holding the lunchbox he used to wound his victim.<p>

Rukia jumped up from her position and continuously jabbed a finger into his chest. "Don't give me that crap! I just did you a favour by waking you up! If not, you would have been slumbering away and coming to me after school about how to do your homework."

"You could've just wake me up like a civilized person" Ichigo retorted in a high-pitched voice while fluttering his hands and fingers in front of his chest.

"My, Ichigo, I didn't know you had such a feminine side."

"THAT WAS MEANT TO BE YOU, YOU DIMWIT!"

Inoue looked on sadly at the two bickering away at the other end of the school's roof. She can't help but feel jealous. Why didn't Ichigo interact with her like that? _"Stop thinking about such negative thoughts! We're going on another date this Saturday. That means he thinks about me and not her. Right?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo shuddered at the thought of how he just survived a trip to hell and back. <em>"It shouldn't be legal to make a sandwich out of mash potato, rainbow sprinkles and wasabi-flavoured mustard." <em>He watched as Inoue slowly kept the lunchboxes into her picnic basket. It was their second date, and Inoue had suggested a picnic. And now he was wondering why did he even agreed in the first place knowing about her "talents" in cooking. She smiled sweetly at him when she caught him watching her. _"Maybe that was it. Inoue has such a delightful smile. Heck, I don't mind going on dates like this. Inoue was a pleasant girl to hang out with. Unlike Rukia… It's like she's a magnet that attracts trouble. Always making me so worried. And she just wouldn't shut up sometimes. Idiotic midget."_

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue called out for the third time, she was all packed up and ready to go.

"Oh, s-sorry, Inoue." He replied while mentally scolding himself for drifting off in weird thoughts. _"Wasn't I thinking about Inoue just now? How did it become Rukia?"_

Ichigo stood up and began walking with Inoue towards her house. Inoue wasn't going to let opportunity slip through her hands this time. She stared at Ichigo's free hand, and blushed furiously. _"Should I really do this? Am I moving too fast? Well, it's now or never!"_ With that she sped up a little, grabbed Ichigo's hand and laced her fingers between his. She felt her cheeks burning up as she pretended to suddenly become very fascinated with the ground they walk on.

Ichigo almost missed his step. He was caught off-guard and now, with his hand still firmly held by Inoue, he can't help but feel a mixture of surprise, happy, awkward, weird, and anger. Well, he was on a date, so it's perfectly fine to hold hands, right? YES, it is.

As they walked in silence, Ichigo began to hold her hand back. Inoue's heart skipped a beat as she felt Ichigo's grip; today had just become the best day of her life. _"Her hand is so soft! Almost like Rukia's. Well, not really. Midgets will always be midgets. Rukia's hands are much smaller than Inoue's. Rukia's hands are also warm and smooth. WAITAMINIT. Again with the Rukia? Fuck you stupid shorty. Stop popping up in my mind out of nowhere."_

"Thanks Inoue. I had a really nice time. Later." He let go of her hand, waved and gave a little smile as he walked away from her. His departure was so sudden and Inoue immediately felt the warmth in her hand disappear. She watched as his silhouette grew smaller and smaller, hoping with all her might that he would turn back and look at her. But he didn't. "_So much for a kiss goodbye." _She thought sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep, that's it. For now.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey again! **_

_**I am so so so happy every time I get an email from . Thank you people! Special thanks to pigsinthesky, HAPPY CHAPPY FAN, mindpearl, shadow6600, and Shizuka Eien for subscribes and reviews! I really appreciate them a lot!**_

_**Once again, I hope you like this chapter and continue to support my story. Please leave a review so that I know what you guys think! Thank you again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I said. I don't own Bleach.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo hates mornings when he had to walk to school alone. He was so used to a certain raven-haired girl trying to create a war with him every morning. Not that he missed her or anything. "Heh." He half chuckled at the thought. <em>"No way in hell would I ever miss that stupid shrimp." <em>He convinced himself that he only had a sudden feeling of loss because he felt as if his brain was rotting from the absence of the constant squabble he engage in every morning with Rukia.

He slid the classroom door open with the permanent scowl in his face, and began walking to his seat. That's when he realized, all eyes was on him this morning. He wasn't a person to greet anyone in the mornings, so he often entered the class unnoticed; but here he was, standing beside his seat while everyone seemed to be fixated on his every move. That's when he saw her. Inoue with her very very flushed face at the corner of the room with the majority of the girls in the class surrounding her. _"So that's what it was about. Shit." _

Ichigo had heard the commotion about a newly formed couple while walking towards his class just now. They were all whispering about how the girl was so pretty, and how they didn't expect her to be with a badass guy from the same class. Not being one who has a taste for rumours, Ichigo just continued to walk on to class. Now, looking at Inoue and the demanding looks of other classmates, he can't help but groaned inwardly after connecting the dots. He kind of expected it anyways. Ichigo has been on several dates with Inoue during the past few weeks, and he can't deny that he enjoyed every single one of them. But to think of him and her as a couple? As boyfriend and girlfriend? Something just isn't right.

He heard a familiar, yet annoying voice entering his thoughts.

"Ohaiyooooooo my lovely classmates!" Rukia entered the classroom with her aura of dancing rabbits and swirling stars.

"RUKIA-CHANNNNNNNN~~~~ !" Keigo practically flew from his seat towards the petite girl. "Have you heard? Ichigo and Inoue is a couple!"

"Oh! I am so glad for you, Orihime-chan and Kurosaki-kun! Oh teen love is sooo romantic!" Rukia exclaimed while leaning her head against her hand and seemingly sighing with happiness and awe. Ichigo was ready to puke.

"So, Rukia-chan, now that Ichigo is attached, I was thinking, maybe we could…" Keigo said suggestively as he walked towards the still smiling girl.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo suddenly yelled. He didn't know what's gotten into him. He just felt that he should do something. "Uhh, the school nurse is looking for you."

Rukia blinked several times before answering, "Alright! Thank you Kurosaki-kun!" And she left for the school nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in class and was taking down notes silently while trying to avoid Rukia's death glares at him. She was fuming. No surprises there. She was incensed by the fact that Ichigo just pulled a stupid prank on her. <em>"Stupid orange-haired beast." <em>Ichigo finally looks at her. _"I was doing you a favour. Stop being childish already." _Rukia eyes widened in rage. _"Doing me a favour? You just made me walk to the other end of school and then embarrass myself by insisting to the school nurse that she wants to see me. Some favour." _Ichigo let out a soft snicker. _"Exercising is good for health, midget."_

Rukia swore she was on the edge of pummeling said boy when she saw a little roll of paper being thrown in her direction. Rukia picked the paper up and unrolled it.

**Rukia.**

**I was wondering if you are free this weekend! Perhaps we would ask Ichigo and Inoue out on a double date. Unless, of course, you prefer being alone with me. Not that I mind at all, you know.**

**Keigo.**

Rukia stared at the paper decorated with little housefly-like drawings. Oh wait. I think they're little hearts. She looked over to Keigo, and he was staring back at her intensely. Ichigo, on the other hand, was leaning towards Rukia, straining his eyes to read what was on Rukia's secret note. He caught a glimpse of "free", "date" and little disgustingly drawn hearts before Rukia folded the paper and shot a "Mind-Your-Own-Business" look. He grumbled and looked over his shoulder to see the sender; once he caught Keigo's eyes, he sent him a threatening look. _"Stop messing with Rukia."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo."<p>

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo turned to look at the girl settling down beside him. They sat below a tree during lunch, silently watching the other students eating in groups.

"You and Inoue?"

"No. We're not together."

"Not yet, I guess."

He answered with a simple "ah." He didn't know how he felt exactly. Dates with Inoue had been nice and pleasant. He was happy with her, so why aren't they a couple yet? It's not that Ichigo doesn't like her, he does, but he just couldn't pinpoint what is holding him back.

"Don't hurt her, Ichigo, I'm warning you." She said as she playfully punched him lightly on his shoulder. He smiled, thinking perhaps he could share what he felt to Tatsuki; after all, she was his oldest friend.

"To tell you the truth, Tatsuki, I really don't know how I feel about Inoue." He said with a sigh while closing his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face.

Tatsuki stared at Ichigo, a little shocked by his openness. Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki with the corner of his eyes; he couldn't blame her for being loss for words. Ever since Rukia appeared in his life, he stopped sharing his problems with Tatsuki, an act that she probably gotten used to over time. But now, he's suddenly confiding in her again. Ichigo grimaced a little; he doesn't know why he finds it so hard to talk about Inoue to Rukia, in fact, Ichigo almost always avoid the topic of Inoue when he talks to Rukia.

"What about the dates? Were you happy on those outings with her?"

"Of course I was. But, I don't know. When she-", He paused, blushing slightly, he didn't know if he should continue.

"When she kissed you on the cheek?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise before turning away and nodding. "Y-yeah. It felt… kind of embarrassing and awkward, to be honest."

Tatsuki laughed, "Kurosaki Ichigo is blushing!"

"Shut up." He snapped, his face no longer red with bashfulness but anger.

Tatsuki wiped the tears from her eyes, "You idiot, it's not embarrassment you were experiencing. It's shyness!"

"_Is it really? Well, wouldn't I know if I was shy instead of embarrassed?" _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well, from what I gathered, Inoue has always been the one asking you out. Maybe you should ask her out for a change, perhaps then, it wouldn't feel so… awkward." Tatsuki said just as the bell went off, signaling the students to get back to their classes.

Ichigo replied, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Inoue has gone through almost all her clothes and she still can't find something suitable to wear. She took a quick look at her clock, and to her horror, she only have an hour left before Ichigo comes to pick her up. She started rummaging through her clothes again. She can't help but feel crazily happy, and she hasn't stopped smiling since the day Ichigo came up to her and asked her out.<p>

Ichigo brought Inoue to a theme park near the outskirts of Karakura town. He figured that with all the attractions and rides there, perhaps he wouldn't feel so awkward or "shy", as Tatsuki had termed it, about Inoue getting closer to him. The date was fine, just like any other of their dates; they talked a little, laughed a little. But still, he wasn't able to see her as anything like a girlfriend. He even took the step to hold her hand first, unlike previous dates. Still nothing. Maybe the problem wasn't about the dates, but with him. _"What is wrong with me?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Inoue, it's 9pm, I think we should start to head back now."<p>

"Uhh, Kurosaki-kun, could we… uh, go on one more ride?" She wasn't ready for this magical day to end so soon.

"Erh, well okay…"

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" She squealed before grabbing his arm and leading him to a ride she never thought she would ever went on.

The two walked towards the ride. **The River of Love. **He gulped at the sign, not really much of a romantic, Ichigo let out a sigh. _"Oh well, let's just get this over and done with." _Inoue climbed into the little boat made for two while the little Inoues in her head ran wild. Ichigo climbed on and sat beside her, and soon the boat began to move. The boat was led through a winding path of a cave that was decorated in hearts, cupids, streamers and those glittery lovey dovey stuff. Ichigo felt uncomfortable in such a ride, it was too bright, too shimmery, too adorable, and too… fluffy.

Unable to take in anymore of the whole cutesy scene, he glanced nervously beside him. To his surprise, Inoue was staring right back at him and he felt compelled to turn fully to face her. His eyes widened as he watched her slowly closing her eyes and leaning closer and closer towards him. Ichigo immediately stiffened; it was going to be his first kiss. Yes, as pathetic as it sounds, Ichigo and all 16 years of him hasn't lost his first kiss yet, and now, right at this moment, he was finally going to. _"What am I supposed to do? Do I lean in too? Should we really be kissing?" _Inoue smiled inwardly after she took a tiny peek and saw Ichigo closing in with his eyes closed. The distance between them was only a few inches, but moving in for a kiss, felt like eternity. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt his breath caressing her face, because she knew what was going to come next.

"Rukia."

"_What? Was he thinking about Kuchiki-san when he was just about to kiss me?" _Inoue felt a stab straight through her heart. Inoue's eyes shot open and stared at Ichigo who already has his eyes open with a huge scowl on his face. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"It's Rukia's reiatsu." He said firmly before getting out of the boat. "Kurosaki-kun! You can't just-. It's dangerous-… Kurosaki-kun…" But he was already running towards the emergency exit sign. Inoue quickly followed behind. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. As she was struggling to catch up with Ichigo who was running across the theme park, she tried her best to sense any hint of Rukia's reiatsu.

After running for about 5 minutes, she felt it and a sense of relief rippled through her veins. _"At least now I know that Kurosaki-kun wasn't thinking about Kuchiki-san when we were about to kiss, nor is he using Kuchiki-san as an excuse to avoid the kiss. Right…?_" Inoue convinced herself.

"RUKIA!" He called out for the 13th time tonight. _"This is definitely Rukia's reiatsu. We're more than an hour away from home. What is she doing here? Was it a hollow? Why didn't she call me? Urgh, where is she?" _

He combed through the place furiously before stopping abruptly when he saw a petite raven-haired girl staring into a gift shop. "Rukia!"

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia! Are you hurt? Was there a hollow? You said you would call me!" Ichigo yelled at her while holding on to her shoulders and scanning her from head to toe to see if she was okay.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"That should be my question to you, you stupid midget! Do you have any idea how far you are from home! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY HOME!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I just got lost, alright! We ran out of eggs."

"Eggs? The grocery store is only 10 minutes away from home! How did you-"

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue finally caught up with Ichigo. "Inoue." Rukia greeted her with a smile.

"Let's go home." Ichigo let go of Rukia and grumbled. They stayed silent on the train home. Inoue glanced at Ichigo, he was standing at the corner of the train away from the two girls. Her eyes saddened, _"A perfect date ruined. But I can't blame Kuchiki-san, it's not her fault. She's still not used to the real world, I guess. But Kurosaki-kun looks so infuriated now." _Inoue sighed. _"Kurosaki-kun…"_

He didn't want to be near them. He's feeling so enraged now he don't trust himself to not make a scene in public. _"What the fuck is Rukia thinking? Why the hell did she just leave home like that? Wasn't there anyone else that could go and get those bloody eggs? Why must it be her? She knew she was still unfamiliar with this place. Why is she so dense and stubborn? She's such a pain sometimes." _He took a quick look at Rukia who was just sitting on one of the train seats beside Inoue and staring blankly into space. _"Yeah, you should be feeling guilty, you dumbass midget._" He sighed. _"Well, at least she's okay. Wait a minute, Rukia doesn't even know how to take a train. Did it mean that she actually walked all the way from home to the theme park?"_

The train came to a stop at their station and the three of them got out. Inoue felt a sudden awkwardness; from the train station, Ichigo's house and hers were at opposite directions. _"It would be selfish of me to want Kurosaki-kun to walk me home but…"_ Ichigo motioned for Rukia to continue walking first as he approached Inoue. He felt bad for indirectly wrecking the date and he needed to at least apologise to her. Inoue's face lights up as she saw Ichigo walking towards her.

"Inoue. I'm really sorry about what happened just now." He said while scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Uhh… It's alright, Kurosaki-kun. It's not your fault! I still enjoyed my time a lot! Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue replied, slightly rushing her words and blushing a little.

"Will you be okay walking home alone?" Ichigo blurted.

"Huh?" Inoue blinked.

"That peabrain midget probably walked all the way from home to the theme park; I figured she should be really worn out by now, so I hope to get home as soon as possible. You don't mind, do you?"

"Uhh, no… Not at all, Kurosaki-kun. Take care of Kuchiki-san, yeah? Well, erm, see you in school on Monday!" She replied before giving him a reassuring smile.

"Right, then. Call me when you're home. Later." He said with a little wave before running after Rukia. When he reached her, he went down on a crouching position. "Come on. Let's go home."

Rukia blinked before kicking him hard at his rear. "I'm not THAT weak!" Ichigo scowled at her and they both continue on their journey home.

Inoue witnessed the whole scene and she can't help but feel a certain tug at her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hi again. Sorry for the wait!**_

_**As usual, I would like to say thank you to all, especially, RUKIA HEART, digzzz, Wawa, Ginger-202, falconrukichi, zero09q, icemoonbankai, Everlastingsakura, Badapple12, and Lithtys-chan for liking, subscribing or reviews! Thank you very very very much! **_

_**Warning: Orihime Inoue is gonna suffer silently a little after this chapter on. So, uh, yeah. Sorry. Then again, I'm not really sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own some bleaching agents but… Yeah.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The other person on the line had long hung up, but she was still holding on to the phone. She was sitting on the floor with both of her hands on her lap. Her head and her body felt heavy, while her hands and thighs were wet. She sighed and finally tried to stand up, but she was immediately brought to the ground again. <em>"How long have I been in this position? How long have I been sobbing like this? Why am I crying so much? I shouldn't be crying, right? I mean, there's nothing on between them. Kurosaki-kun was just worried for her. That's all." <em>

Inoue put the phone back on the table. She couldn't forget those things Ichigo said, or rather, yelled. They were still ringing; sounding so fresh in her head. She laid her head on the table, feeling as if she can't take the weight of her now throbbing head. _"Kurosaki-kun is just friends with Kuchiki-san, they've never even dated. And… and that conversation can't prove anything. Kurosaki-kun never said that he had feelings for her. So… so I don't have a reason to be sad. At all." _She closed her eyes and felt another droplet creeping out from the corner of her eyes as she recalled the phone conversation she had a while ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Inoue was finally home. It was the first date she had with Ichigo that he didn't walk her home, and she had to admit that the walk home seemed extremely long. She was about to undress and step into the shower when she recalled…

"_Right, then. Call me when you're home. Later." _And Ichigo's little wave before he ran to Rukia. She quickly turned towards the phone and called Ichigo's mobile. She probably tried for about 3 times before she decides that she should just call his home phone instead. She felt a blush spreading across her cheeks when she dialed the numbers, as this would be the first time she's actually calling him by his home phone. Her mind reminisce on the times when she would punch the numbers on her phone, but would quickly hang up before she reached the last digit.

"**Hello! This is Yuzu speaking."**

"Hi Yuzu-chan! Orihime Inoue here! May I speak to Kurosaki-kun please?"

"**Ahh, Orihime-san! You meant Ichi-nii?"**

"Yes, Yuzu-chan."

"**He's… uh… not home yet."**

"Ohh, it's okay then. I guess I'll just have to call again-"

Suddenly, she heard a loud "_bang_" in the background and Yuzu gasped.

Inoue heard a man screaming, _"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~ Where have you been~~~~~~~~~~~ !" _She stiffened as she realized he's now home and that man was probably his father.

"**Ichi-nii! Orihime-san, Ichi-nii is home! Hold on, I'll tell him you're on the line! ICHI-NII! ORIHIME-SAN IS ON-"**

"_Why did you let her go out by herself?" _Inoue heard Ichigo said with a cold and firm voice, and she felt a chill down her spine.

_Isshin: "Huh?"_

_Ichigo: "You heard me. Why was she out by herself?"_

"**Uhh, Orihime-san, I think Ichi-nii is a little busy at the moment. Why don't you-"**

"Yuzu-chan!" She blurted. She wanted to hear more. It hurts a little when she heard how cold his voice was, and she knew that it would probably hurt even more if she continued eavesdropping. But she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Kurosaki-kun told me that your cooking is really good! Could you tell me some of your recipes?"

"**He did? Of course I'd be happy to share them with you, Orihime-san. Hmm, I'll share with you some of Ichi-nii's favourites then! You've got your pen and paper ready?**_**"**_

"Yep!" And that's where she stopped listening to Yuzu as she strained to hear the commotion happening at the Kurosaki household.

_Rukia: "Ichigo. Stop it. I volunteered to get the eggs by myself. Yuzu was still cooking and your dad had a patient to attend to. I am staying here like a free-loader anyway, so the least I could do was help out."_

_Ichigo: "I wasn't talking to you."_

_Isshin: "FREE-LOADER! Nooooooo! You're not a free-loader, Rukia-channnnn! You're my third daughterrrrrrr! Don't you EVER say those things to daddy again! It's breaking daddy's heart!" _

Inoue winced at this. Third daughter? Rukia was Isshin's third daughter?

_Ichigo: "You should know that Rukia is still relatively new to this place. Why didn't you accompany her? Did we really need those bloody eggs today? What if something happens to her?"_

_Rukia: "I can take care of myself!"_

_Ichigo: "THAT IS NOT THE POINT! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I FOUND YOU! YOU WERE SO FAR AWAY FROM HOME! DID YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS WHEN I THOUGHT ABOUT THE THINGS THAT MIGHT'VE HAPPENED TO YOU! AND YOU! I FOUND RUKIA AT KARAKURA THEME PARK! SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE FELT THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN SHE WASN'T BACK HOME WITHIN 20 MINUTES! HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET HER WANDER OFF ALL THE WAY TO KARAKURA THEME PARK WITHOUT EVEN TRYING TO FIND HER!"_

_Isshin: "Masaki~~~~~~~ ! Ichigo is scolding me for neglecting our third daughter! I'm so depressed~~~ BUT, that shows that our Ichigo has grown up! He is so mature now! Look at him! So caring towards our daughters~~~ sniff sniff"_

_Ichigo: "STOP FOOLING AROUND, YOU GOATHEAD!"_

_And there were sounds of tables and chairs falling to the ground with occasional crashes of either plates or cups._

"**Orihime-san, I think I really have to go… I tell Ichi-nii that you called!"**

**Click. **And it was gone, leaving Inoue with a sudden jolt of sorrow as she just witnessed the amount of rage Ichigo felt just because Rukia got lost.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It has been 2 weeks since the day she called. When she first met him in school, she felt nervous and fidgety. Then she decided to just forget about that day altogether. They went out twice. Both of the dates were nothing out of the ordinary. Most of the time, he would be the same as he was on previous dates. But there are times, she noticed, he would look distracted. He checked his watch and phone more than usual, and he flinched slightly when she held his hand. It's these times where Inoue can't help but question their relationship. But most of the time, she just sighed and shrugged it off. Ichigo was finally dating her, and that was all she really needs to know for now.

* * *

><p>It was now the school holidays, and the gang decided to spend a day together at the beach. If Ichigo had a choice, he would have just stayed at home and slept the whole day. He was exhausted by his substitute shinigami duties. Hollows that appeared in Karakura town recently had been rather hard to deal with. He felt so drained after each fight that he find himself in constant debate with himself if he should climb up to his room window or just sleep right there at his doorstep. The latter felt really tempting. Then, Rukia would ruin it all by saying, "Sheesh, come on, I'll carry you up." And all of the sudden, he felt brand new again, bolting up to his room in top speed. <em>"Like hell I would let her carry me."<em>

"Strawberry juice box?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at the petite girl.

"Yes." She replied, while on her tippy toes, attempting to examine the weird machine in front of her.

"Alright." He said while fishing out a few coins from his pocket.

"LET ME DO IT!" Rukia screamed as she snatched the coins away from him, she looked as if she was about to burst with excitement.

"Alright alright. Put the coins here. NOT ALL AT ONCE YOU IDIOT! Okay, now press the button below the strawberry- oh so you decided to have coke now?"

"Of course not." A rumbling sound was heard as the coke can roll down to the dispenser.

Looking at her with narrowed eyes, "Then why did you press the coke button?"

"How else would I know if you're not lying to me? HEY! There is really- the machine really- the thing that came out is really-! What's this?"

"It's coke. A kind of drink."

"Oh. I need coins." Sticking out her hand as she said that.

"No, you chose the coke. So you're drinking that."

"I don't want to drink the damn coke."

"You should have thought of that when you decided to press the coke button rather than the strawberry juice box one." Ichigo spat as he walked calmly towards the beach.

Rukia followed behind him. "I have a perfectly reasonable reason for not doing that! Give me some coins! You can have the coke, and I'll have my juice box. It's a win-win situation."

"No."

"WHY!"

"You're wasting my money."

"I told you, I would give you the freakin' coke. And, learning would require some sacrifices on the way!"

"No, I specifically told you what to do. You chose not to believe me, and that is what you get."

"Pighead! You're so unreasonable!"

"And you're not? What's wrong with coke anyways? You haven't tried it. What if you like it?"

"But… but I like strawberry." Ichigo stopped walking.

"OW! What's wrong with you!" Rukia yelled as she rubbed her nose that was now aching due to her slamming into Ichigo's back.

"H-here." Ichigo said handing her some coins without turning to face her.

"THANK YOU ICHIGO!" She ran happily towards the vending machine. He couldn't face her. His face felt so warm while his body experienced tiny goose bumps sneaking out of his skin. _"What the hell? Is the sun too hot or something? Am I going fucking crazy?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Inoue watched Ichigo staring out at the horizon. They were both sitting on a picnic mat under the tree. She smiled to herself as she took in all the details of him, all the things that she loves about Ichigo. There was his soft hair with colours that resembles hers. She looked back on how she hated her hair colour and secretly hoped for one that is the same as her brother or Tatsuki. But when Ichigo came into her life, suddenly, it felt as if her hair was orange for a reason. It was orange so that they would match; it was orange for him. Then, there were his arms. Oh god, she loves his arms. Those arms that reassured her, carried her, held her, saved her, and made her feel like nothing else in the world would dare to hurt her.<p>

Suddenly, Ichigo stood up. Inoue watched as his face turn from a relaxed look to a deep frown. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked towards the others who were playing on the sand. She felt her face turn beet red as Ichigo started unbuttoning his shirt, eyeing him as he slowly removed his shirt revealing his slightly tanned and well-chiseled muscles on his lean body.

Rukia was kicking around in the sand. She didn't know what the hell this game was about. At first, she kept dodging the plate-like thing. Later, she realized throwing the unbreakable plate like thing and catching it were the aims of the game. Just when she thought she was getting the hang of it, she felt something light grazed her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you not to take off your sundress?" She looked up to see Ichigo standing beside her, placing his shirt over her shoulders.

"But we're at the beach!" She retorted.

Inoue watched from a far as Ichigo covered the bikini-clad Rukia with his shirt, and she felt her heart slowly breaking. She shook off that thought; _"Maybe he's just protective over his friends. He's always looking out for all of us." _But her optimism didn't last as she became suddenly aware of the fact that she, too, was only in her bikini.

* * *

><p>"Volleyball?"<p>

"Yep! So Rukia-chan, are you in?" Keigo asked while trying to spin the volleyball with his finger.

Rukia turned towards Ichigo and whispered, "What is that?"

"It's a game, about whacking the ball."

"Ah, like golf?"

"No, it's kind of like tennis. Except without the rackets."

"What's tennis?"

"FORGET IT. Keigo, Rukia isn't playing. Let's go." Ichigo announced.

"HRMPH!" Rukia obviously pissed, walked to the side of the court and sat down with fumes coming out of her ears.

_"As if I would ever let her play. That bastard Keigo would definitely ask her to strip to her bikini. Why the hell do I care so much! Oh maybe because looking at her in a bikini is just weird. Yeah, that should be it."_

Ichigo teamed up with Inoue and Ishida, while Keigo was with Tatsuki and Chad. "HAHA! We're winning for sure! I have Chad and Tatsuki on my side! And all you have is a sewing machine!" Keigo taunted while shaking his butt at his opponents.

Ishida adjusted his glasses to hide his twitching eyebrows, _"Don't let that idiot get to you. Mind on the game. Look at him, scrawny body with that disgusting ass of his; even my prettiest clothes would look atrocious on him. He's got nothing on me. Mind on the game." _He smirked. _"Perhaps if I added vintage laces…"_

"BRING IT ON!" Ichigo yelled as the game officially started. Chad, being much taller than Ichigo, smacked the ball into Ichigo's side of the court. Hard. But Ishida was quick to respond, zipping past the still-shocked Inoue and bumping the ball. This allowed Ichigo to counter-attack by smacking the ball to their opponent. Chad tried to make a pass at the ball but missed. "YEAHHH TAKE THAT!" Tatsuki yelled as she jumped into the air and hit the ball towards Ichigo, but he effortlessly whacked it right back. Keigo, surprised by how fast this was happening stood still while the ball landed right beside him.

"WOOHOO! Score one for us!" Ichigo cheered.

"Kurosaki-kun! You were amazing!" Inoue squealed as she jumped on to him and gave him a hug.

"Uhhh…. T-Thanks." Ichigo managed to say while trying to keep as much skin away from her as possible. He looked nervously at Rukia.

"What? Come on, Inoue-chan. I deserve a hug too!" Keigo whined after seeing her public display of affections.

"Shut up! You just made us lose the first game." Tatsuki hollered as she dug her fist into his head.

They started again. This time Ichigo managed to whack the ball towards their opponent first. Chad's hands were so long, he reached the ball without even moving and smacked it back towards Ichigo's team. The ball went back and forth for a while until it headed towards Inoue, as she readied herself, her big boobs jiggled a little. "Myyy, what an awesome sight." Keigo swooned. Tatsuki glared at Keigo, which resulted in the ball whizzing past her, barely touching her ears and landing on the ground.

"YEAH!" Ichigo shouted as he high-fived Ishida.

"WAIT! I know what you're gonna do, but for your information, you were the one who missed the ball just now. So, it wasn't my fault." Keigo screamed while covering his head with his arms.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Tatsuki growled as she clenched her fists with anger and defeat.

The next game started. Both teams were pretty fired up and the ball was going back and forth swiftly. Rukia still didn't get the game, but she was so fascinated by all the action. "Kuchiki-san?"

"Huh? Ohh, Kojima-kun!"

"May I sit with you?"

Ichigo stiffened. _"Argh, stupid womanizer. Better not let me catch you-" _

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called as he dived in front of Ichigo to save the ball. "Stop acting like a block of wood!"

"W-wha? Oh, sorry." Ichigo scowled before continuing the game, but his focus wasn't in the game anymore. Ichigo stole glances at Rukia and Mizuiro, who were sitting at the edge of the court, every 3 seconds. Rukia giggled occasionally causing Ichigo to feel a sour feeling in his chest but he brushed it off, reminding himself to focus on the game.

"Hhaha, oh you're so cute, Kuchiki-san!" Mizuiro complimented. Ichigo turned to glare at him, missing the ball. "SCORE ONE SUCKERSSSS!" Keigo yelled while punching his fists into the air.

Ishida's glasses shone sinisterly, "Kurosaki…."

"Ah, sorry guys. I will win the next one." Ichigo apologized while scratching the back of his head.

The fourth game started. Ichigo forced himself to concentrate on the ball and his opponents. _"Stop letting that midget affect you!" _he thought as he effectively bashed the ball away from their side of the court. The ball soared across the net a couple of times until…

"I got this! I got this!" Keigo chanted as he prepared himself for take off. The ball was coming right towards him, he jumps, he reaches, he tried to search for Inoue's boobs, but instead he saw Ishida's glasses reflecting sunlight. "AHHH! MY EYES!" He screamed as he whacks the ball but instead of heading towards Ichigo's team, it was moving towards Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as he dived towards the petite girl attempting to deflect the incoming ball. But Chad's hands were long enough to swipe the ball that was inches away from Rukia's face into Ichigo's side of the court. "SCORE TWOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keigo hollered while Tatsuki eyed Ichigo suspiciously. _"What the hell is Ichigo thinking? This is not the first time he's acting so weird when it comes to Rukia. What about Inoue? That guy better know his fucking place."_

"Alright guys, last game to determine the winner since we're 2-2 now." Tatsuki declared.

"Kurosaki….. You better not fuck this up again!" Ishida asserted.

"Ishida-kun, it's not Kurosaki-kun's fault. Don't put too much pressure on him."

"Nah, it's okay, Inoue. I'll focus. Let's do this." Ichigo reassured his team.

SMACK! The ball was once again flying wildly around the court. Ichigo saw Rukia standing up and walking towards the vending machines, he breathed a sigh of relief. _"At least now I can really focus on the game. That midget is such a handful." _Both teams were fearsome this time, playing the game with much agility and strength. The ball passed around for a full 8 minutes, and both teams were visibly exhausted. Just then, Ichigo smirked as he saw an opening, he gave Ishida a look, Ishida nodded and ran towards the ball while Ichigo positioned himself. Ishida bounced the ball towards Ichigo, a little to higher than expected, which means Ichigo had to wait for the ball to drop to the right height before giving it a smackdown. Meanwhile, his eyes wandered to the vending machines, he saw Rukia standing beside one of them and another unfamiliar guy towering over her with one hand supporting his weight on the machine. That guy was smirking while Rukia smiled at him nervously. Ichigo's eyes widened, but his mind snapped back to the game. He smacked the ball a little too late as Tatsuki had already predicted his move; she plunged towards the ball and hit it hard.

"Nooo!" He groaned as he realized his mistake, Ishida ran towards the incoming ball but trips and fall onto Inoue's feet. Inoue, shocked by the incident, jumps a little, allowing her boobs to reach the ball and bounce it away from their side of the court.

"WHATTTTTTT!" Tatsuki yelled as she stared at the ball, which had landed just beside the outline of the court.

"Yay yay yay!" Inoue cheered as she jumped up and down with joy. "I did it! We won! Yay! Kurosaki-kun! We won! Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo had long left the court, and Inoue stared at the fuming orange-head stomping across the beach towards the vending machine.

"Aw, com'on babe. Let me buy you dinner some time."

Rukia's eyes lit up, "Free dinner? Really? Where?" She asked as she secretly hoped that he would say "Chappy Café". That bastard Ichigo refused to even walk near it, let alone bring her there. _"This would be the perfect opportunity to visit the Chappy Café! Why is this human so nice anyway?"_

"Anywhere you want, honey." The man replied while using his free hand to stroke Rukia's cheek. Rukia blushed at the sudden contact, which made the guy smile even wider.

Ichigo witnessed the whole scene. The asking out, the stroking, the blushing, the smiling. He felt his whole body boiling up. _"Who the fuck is this guy anyway!"_

**SMACK!**

Rukia watched in shocked as she felt the guy's hand being slapped away from her face. She looked up to see Ichigo standing beside her with his hair covering his eyes.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her." Ichigo said coldly.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" The guy asked as his facial expression changed from soft and seductive to downright irritation.

"No."

"Then piss off!" The guy yelled before turning towards Rukia. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, I need your number." He said coolly while attempting to slide his arm over her shoulder.

"I said… don't touch her."

Just as the guy was about to turn and snap back at Ichigo, he was sent flying towards the vending machine. Rukia gasped in shock.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as she ran towards the guy to help him up. The rest of the gang had hurried over too after witnessing the encounter while Ichigo just stood there, dumbfounded by his own rash actions. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yep! So this is the re-written version! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you wanna hug me into bits? ;D<strong>_

_**Anyways, I like this one FAR MORE than my previous one, so yeah. Please do leave a review! Thank you!  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey people! Sorry for the late update! I just started school so, would be pretty slow on updates. SORRY! I would try my bestest to get my chapters up ASAP! Thank you for your patience!**_

_**Anyways, as promised, I've re-written the last part of the previous chapter, so you can check it out! It's a little different, so uh, it would be good if you read that first before starting on this one.**_

_**Again, I would like to give special thanks to people who have supported this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU , Kari-Chan17, LittleDarkDevil13, Thornspike, bella1025, Esmarie, Lady Renzies, falconrukichi, zero09q, teshichan, Lucianna Jillian Stone, and Rukia Heart! Also, Indie07 for your mass reviews! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. But I LOVE BLEACH! OMGOMGOMG. Salivating.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Twitch<strong>

Ichigo and Rukia were walking down the street after separating from the gang at the train station. It was about 6pm in the evening, and the sun was already setting, making the colour of the sky a vibrant shade of orange. Ichigo turned to look at Rukia again, for the 52th time, but she still had her poker face on and her eyes were fixed at the path in front of her.

**Twitch**

Ichigo stretched his arms and placed both of his hands behind his head, he looked at Rukia again. Still the same. "Yo, midget." She didn't even look at him, let alone answer him.

**Twitch**

"You stupid midget! Are you so short that my voice can't even reach you from up here?" Ichigo scoffed and he waited. He waited for a kick to his shin, he waited for a smart comeback, he waited for a painful jab towards the side of his ribcage. But nothing. Rukia merely replied with an annoyed "hrmph".

**Twitch**

"Why can't you-" Ichigo was cut off by the ringing of his mobile phone. He dug his pocket for the phone and swiftly picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"**ICHIGOOOOOOO! How was the beachhhh? Were there hot and sexy babes around huh huh? I bet your testosterones were running highhhhhhhh!"**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled suddenly, causing Rukia to jump up and glare at him.

"**That's my boy! All stimulated and hyped up! WOOOOOOOH~!"**

"Stop this nonsense old man. What do you want?"

"**Is Rukia-chan with you? Did she wear the bikini I gave her? AHHHH my third daughter must look soooo~~~ cute~~~~~ in it~!"**

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE HER THE BIKINI? THAT'S IT. THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"**What? What's wrong? The bikini didn't fit her?"**

"No you idiot! You can't just go around getting bikinis for someone! That is just wrong in so many different levels!"

"**Ahh but she's not just anyone, she's my third daughter. Anyway, I have a patient to attend to soon. I just called to say that we need some milk, oil and soy sauce. Oh, and grab some ingredients for dinner as well. I gotta go, we can talk about your Rukia-chan-in-bikini-fetish later. Bye!"**

"I DO NOT-" And the line was dead. Ichigo glared at his phone, mentally hoping that he could somehow, through tele-waves or something, fry his father's brains. He looked over at Rukia, she had already turned her head back to its original position, still with that poker face, eyes still fixed on the road. He groaned inwardly.

**Twitch**

"That was my dad." Ichigo finally said. No reply.

**Twitch**

"He wants us to stop by the grocery store to get some ingredients." He waited. He waited for Rukia to go all excited about going to a place with mass production of food, he waited for her to demand for Chappy sweets, he waited for her to scream for ice-cream. But nothing.

**Twitch**

Ichigo's eyebrows were twitching so much, he was losing it. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled while pointing an accusing finger at her. Rukia finally stopped to look at him. "What?"

"You're acting like a zombie!"

"Oh." Rukia replied and continued walking. Ichigo, frustrated, grabbed Rukia's wrist and forced her to turn to face him. "Stop ignoring me! What's wrong?"

Rukia snatched her arms back from his grasp. "You almost broke a guy's nose!"

"What! You're still mad about that? I told you, I had my reasons for doing what I did." Ichigo yelled. He was pissed. Pissed that she was still mad at him. Pissed that she was being so angry for that scumbag. Pissed that she didn't see the point behind his violent outbreak.

"That guy was innocent and unarmed, and you just attacked him! What makes you any different from those bullies? Ichigo, weren't you supposed to protect people instead?" Rukia replied in a soft, somewhat hurting voice.

"But I was! I was protecting YOU! Didn't you see that guy? The way he acted? The way he looked at you? He was a total sleazebag!" Ichigo asserted, while holding on to Rukia's shoulders.

"But you were protecting me on the expense hurting of another person!" Rukia yelled. He could see contempt in her eyes as she shook his hands away.

"I still don't see anything wrong with teaching that guy a lesson."

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Inoue."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded. Rukia, Chad and Mizuiro were helping the guy up, his nose bleeding profusely. "We should really get him a doctor." Mizuiro suggested.

"Kurosaki. What were you thinking?" Ishida asked with much annoyance, while Tatsuki and Inoue just stood behind Ichigo with a confused look on their faces.

"I-I… Nevermind, it was nothing." Ichigo replied after regaining his composure.

"Nothing? NOTHING? DUDE, I saw the whole thing! Guy flirting with Rukia-chan, he touch her, you confronted him, he touch her again. BOOM! Guy was sent out of vision! Classic man! Straight out of a movie!" Keigo joked while slapping Ichigo on the back. "If I didn't know you were dating Inoue, I would've thought Rukia was your girlfriend!" And the next thing you know, Keigo had the same fate as the guy with the almost-broken-nose.

"You better learn to shut up!" Tatsuki yelled after hitting Keigo away from the group.

**END OF FLASHBACK  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo remained silent; he stood there in front of Rukia, with his bangs covering his eyes. Why hadn't he thought about that? He was so caught up with Rukia's constant glare at him that he failed to realize the weight of Keigo's words. Since when did he get so… so insensitive. <em>"That stupid Keigo! He really needs to grow a brain!"<em>

"Ichigo? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Ichigo, what you did today, I am glad, and I thank you for that." Ichigo's heart lit up for a second. But Rukia continued. "But I can take care of myself, and I hope that you understand that. That being said, I'm sure if Inoue was faced with the same situation, you would have done the same, if not more. But please, pay more attention to your girlfriend, so that we can avoid this kind of misunderstanding again. I really hate to see Inoue sad. "

Ichigo flinched when he heard the word "girlfriend". He didn't understand why, but it just hurt. No matter how he put it, it just doesn't feel right to associate Inoue with the word "girlfriend". _"Yes, I would have done the same for Inoue too. Would I?"_ Ichigo touched the shirt he was wearing. _"Then why did I give this shirt to Rukia instead of Inoue?"_

"Well, come on. Let's go get those groceries before your father starts panicking and thinking that you died on the way back or something."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting on his bed, back on the headboard; legs sprawled out in a comfortable position. He looked over to the clock on his bedside table. 11:49pm. <em>"Stupid midget, must've been glued onto the TV again." <em>Ichigo sighed. _"I should probably ask her to come to bed now." _With that, he dragged himself out of his bed and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door, Rukia burst right through it, causing both of them to fall over with Rukia somewhat on top of Ichigo.

"ARE YOU BLIND?" They both yelled at the same time, as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and Rukia struggling to get back on her feet.

"Stop moving! I can't get up!" Rukia complained, before landing a punch on Ichigo's right arm.

"Alright alright." Ichigo groaned, lying back on the floor.

"Okay, stay like this-OWWWW!"

"What?"

"My hair! You're sitting on my hair!"

"I'm not sitting on your hair you idiot! I'm not even sitting!"

"Well then you're pulling my hair! OWWW! Stop it!"

"I'M NOT- Oh wait, your hair is caught on to one of my buttons." Ichigo replied as he brought his head up to look at Rukia, whose head was currently at his stomach area with a huge chunk of hair tangled onto one of his shirt buttons.

"Why are you wearing shirts with buttons in the middle of the night! OWWW! GET IT OFF!"

"It's called a pajamas, Yuzu just got it for me. Your pajamas have buttons too, and I'm not complaining. Now stop moving! I'm trying to untangle this shit." Ichigo retorted as he sat up and leaned on the side of his bed.

"OWW! YOU stop moving!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the petite girl. _"What a nuisance." _He looked down at Rukia, and all of the sudden, he felt a rush of warmness filling his cheeks. Rukia's head was on his thighs while the rest of her body was sprawled out beside him, and it looked like she was resting on his lap. He smiled as he looked down at her, feeling the urge to stroke her porcelain cheek as she scowled away. He could feel the softness of her hair through his fingers, the contours of her face through the thin fabric of his pajama bottom and the rhythm of her breathing through the movements of her small frame. Rukia was facing the door, away from Ichigo at the moment, but if Rukia were to be facing him instead, her face would be directly at his…

"OW! What is wrong with you? Are you trying to yank my hair out or what!"

"S-sorry." Ichigo stammered, his face currently bright red. _"I've got issues. A whole lot of sick, disturbing issues."_

"There." Ichigo said while removing the last few strands that were caught on his shirt button.

"Took you long enough." Rukia replied, rubbing the side of her head a little, before walking towards the wardrobe. "Could've at least thanked me." Ichigo scowled as he climbed onto his bed.

Rukia opened the wardrobe and took her futon, pillows, and blanket and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, lying on his side with an elbow on the bed supporting his head.

"Going to bed?"

"Yes, so where are you bringing those pillows and blankets and stuff?"

"To my room." Rukia replied matter-of-factly.

"THIS isn't your room?"

"No, it's not. It's your room."

"Yes, but it's OUR room. Is where you slee-" Ichigo blushed a little at this, after realizing what he said.

"I can't sleep in this room anymore."

"WHAT! WHY!" Ichigo demanded.

Startled, Rukia answered, "Well, you have a girlfriend now. Wouldn't it be weird if she saw me sleeping here, in your room?"

"I don't think it's weird. And besides, Inoue probably already knew."

"See! That's what I meant! You're so insensitive. Goodnight, Ichigo." Rukia snapped, as she walked out of the room.

"Ru-" but she already left. _"Argh, what's her problem? What's wrong with sleeping here? I'm sure Inoue wouldn't mind. Inoue is NOT the jealous type, she's nice and kind. So what's the big deal? And besides, Rukia always sleeps here. With me. Has it always bothered me that much?" _Ichigo grumbled to himself, unable to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: A pretty short chapter. Sorry! Will update soon. I hope. FINGERS CROSSED.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the late update! But here it is! Thank you for being so patient with me! **_

_**Special thank you's to Ginger-202, teshichan, zero09q, indie07, Sadistic Empress, XLightningX, Jennyrdr, thesilencedwriter, KachinaGirl, and LordChaos33 for reviewing and subscribing! And also to those anonymous reviewers! Thank you so much! You people are my MOTIVATION!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of its characters. If I did, Ulquiorra would still be alive. And, I would make his name a little easier to spell.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The phone vibrated yet again, but Ichigo chose to ignore it and continued to look really interested with the movie that was currently playing on television. He was sitting on the sofa with his little sisters watching a re-run of "Toy Story 2", it's not like he hated Disney films, and the Toy Story franchise was one of his favourite movies. He probably watched it over 20 times ever since the movie was brought to Japan, but today, he just felt restless and annoyed, ruining all his passion for the cartoon.<p>

"Ichi-nii, you've got another message." Yuzu finally broke the silence; she had been staring at the phone since it vibrated.

Ichigo answered with a simple "Ah." He didn't feel like reading her reply, in fact, he didn't even feel like talking to her at all today. _"How did we end up like this?"_

"Aren't you gonna read it?"

"Not now."

"In that case, I'll read it!" Karin said, as she reached out for the phone that was on the coffee table, but her hand was immediately slapped away by Ichigo.

"Get your own messages to read!" Ichigo snapped as he snatched the phone from the table. He groaned a little, now that the phone is on his hand, he felt obliged to open up the messages.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Orihime Inoue<strong>

**Sent: June 10, 1:09pm**

**Oh… It's okay then, Kurosaki-kun.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Orihime Inoue<strong>

**Sent: June 10, 1:10pm**

**Kurosaki-kun, what about the day after tomorrow? Are you free then?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo let out a huge sigh; he leaned back onto the couch, hanging his head on the top of the sofa, as he thought about their previous date together, the first one they had after that outing to the beach. To say the date was awkward was an understatement. They walked in silence, they had their coffee in a little café in silence, they watched the movie in silence, and he walked her home in silence. They didn't even held hands; he didn't feel like holding her hand. They were supposed to have dinner together, but Ichigo couldn't take the discomfort any longer, so he made up some lame excuse to prematurely end their date. Ever since then, he had not been on another date with Inoue. He just didn't feel like it. He hit "reply".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Kurosaki Ichigo<strong>

**Sent: June 10, 1:17pm**

**Sorry, I can't make it. I'm pretty packed this week.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's head fell back to the top of the sofa again after sending out the message. He scowled, feeling guilty for rejecting Inoue yet again. <em>"What has become of us? Weren't we fine just 2 weeks ago?" <em>He closed his eyes and his frown softened as he felt Rukia's reiatsu caressing his skin. He missed this feeling. Rukia had just returned last night from her trip to Soul Society to take care of some things. He had insisted to tag along, but Rukia shook him off and said that it was for "private matters". Ichigo couldn't help but think that the house felt empty and cold without Rukia's reiatsu filling up the place, which was ironic, considering how her zanpaktou was an ice-type. Ichigo chuckled a little at that thought, earning him a punch from Karin. "Laughing to yourself? Weirdo."

Rukia was trying her best to avoid Ichigo, so when she received a notice from Soul Society requesting assistance on some paperwork, she jumped at the opportunity. She figured that with less time spent with Ichigo, she would be able to show him that she was independent enough, so as to make him less obliged to protect and take care of her. _"And all these stupid misunderstandings would come to an end." _She smiled to herself and her intelligence. **Grrrrrrrl. **Rukia let out a groan of irritation as she heard her stomach grumbled, reluctantly leaving her half-drawn fairy Chappy for the kitchen downstairs.

Ichigo felt his heart skipped a beat when he heard Rukia climbing down the stairs. He watched as she walked towards the kitchen, opened the fridge door and bend down slightly to study its contents.

"Midget. Whatcha looking for?"

"Nothing in particular, just a little hungry."

"Already? We just had lunch less than 2 hours ago. Considering your size… I wonder where all that food went."

"Hrmph." Rukia replied as she closed the fridge door; with a yogurt in her hand, she walked towards the living room and slumped into the armchair next to the sofa the three siblings were sitting on. Ichigo fought to hide his disappointment when Rukia handed her yogurt to Karin, instead of him, to help her open the foil seal of the yogurt cup. _"Shit, I thought it was just a phase. Now it really seems that she's growing distant. What has become of US?"_

"Come on." Ichigo said as he walked towards Rukia and stood before her. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You said you were hungry. Let's go. I'm bringing you out." Ichigo replied, staring straight at the door, refusing to look at her. He knew that he would somehow lose it if he did, bombarding her with questions on why she's acting the way she was. "Well, I'm already eating."

"That's yogurt. Yogurt doesn't fill anything. Come on."

"I'm really fine."

Desperate, Ichigo finally looked at Rukia and said with a sigh. "I'll bring you to that stupid café with the bunnies. Come on."

Rukia's face lit up, and her violet eyes immediately shot up to look at Ichigo. She thought hard for a few seconds before smiling and saying, "Alright, let's go girls!"

"W-w-wa-wait! They're coming to?" Ichigo interjected.

"What's wrong with that?" Karin said with cold voice, glaring at her older brother. Ichigo, slightly annoyed, hissed, "You two never mentioned that you were hungry."

Karin almost raised her hand to punch him in the chest when Rukia interrupted her. "Ignore him, we can go without him." Rukia held the door open while Yuzu ran outside and yelled, "Yay! Let's go Karin-chan, Ichi-nii." Ichigo sighed and followed after the three girls. _"So much for spending time with her."  
><em>

* * *

><p>The four of them walked down the street to the Chappy Café. Rukia giggling at Yuzu and Karin as they argued on whether Chappy was a real rabbit while Ichigo scowled away behind the three girls. When they reached the café, Rukia immediately swooned over the heavily decorated café and the huge Chappy statue at the front door. Ichigo mumbled something about her being immature even at the age of over a century; Rukia gave him a dirty look before elbowing him just below his ribcage. His face grimaced in pain, but deep inside, he was beaming. He felt Rukia slowly warming up to him again.<p>

The twins pushed through the front door and immediately ran for the table with bunny chairs, with Rukia laughing behind them. As all of them settled down, Ichigo complained about not having his cap with him. "Argh, shouldn't have suggested this stupid place." Yuzu pouted at him, Karin smacked him on the head, while Rukia just shook her head and smiled. "Okay, order up, then we can eat and get the hell out of here." Ichigo continued as he handed the girls their menus.

Without even looking at the menu, the girls yelled in unison, "SUNDAE!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, but smiled a little as he called for the waitress. The next hour was filled with laughter, as the group ate their sundaes and squabbled about trivial things like Chappy, escalators, Isshin's beard, Ichigo's knitted eyebrows, and Karin's recently deflated soccer ball.

Ichigo found himself staring at Rukia as she laughed once again at Karin's witty comments, from the stray bang that hung between her doe eyes, to her slightly pink cheeks due to all the laughing, to her button nose, to her soft lips that still had a little trace of strawberry syrup. His eyes now fixed on the red viscous liquid, suddenly realizing how irritating it was to his vision, and feeling the need to lean down towards her and just lick that damn thing off. "I-Ichigo?"

His face was inches away from Rukia's, he had been so deep in thought and focused on that strawberry syrup that he didn't realize that he had literally slant towards the petite shinigami. With his face flushed, Ichigo quickly sat back down and snapped, "I- just thought I saw someone I knew behind you." The twins who were staring at Ichigo silently the whole time, suddenly burst out in laughter.

"You could've just told me to shift a little so that you can get a better look." Rukia merely replied, confused at Ichigo's actions and his sisters' response. Scowling, Ichigo used his knee to violently nudge Karin when he caught her winking at him. The twins broke into another fit of laughter after that.

"Hi! We're having a promotion now, and we're giving out free Chappy Café membership! Would you like to sign up for it?" The waitress said with a cheerful voice, effectively breaking the awkwardness between Ichigo and Rukia. Yuzu and Rukia immediately screamed, "Yes!" while Karin asked, "So what's the promotion?"

"Well, if you let us take a picture of all of you together with the huge Chappy at our front door, we'll give you a 30% off!"

"Ichi-nii! Let's do it! It's a good deal!" Yuzu said excitedly. "Alright alright." Ichigo replied as the waitress led the group towards the entrance of the café. They were all getting ready for the shoot, when the waitress suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot! You will have to wear these!" She went back into the café and brought out four pairs of Chappy ears. "Here you go!"

"NO WAYYYYYYYYY!" Ichigo yelled.

"Can we keep a picture?"

"NOOOOO! I'M NOT WEARING THAT SHIT!"

"Of course you can!"

"I SAID. I'M NOT WEARING THAT STUPID THING ON MY HEAD. PERIOD."

"There's only one colour? Is there white?"

"STOP LAUGHING, KARIN. AND STOP PULLING MY SHIRT!"

"No, I'm afraid we only have pink ones."

"I ALREADY BROUGHT YOU GUYS HERE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

"Can we keep the ears?"

"LADY! I'LL PAY YOU THE FREAKING FULL PRICE."

"No, but we're selling them in our gift section at the far end of the café! Uh, sir, of course you can. But are you sure? These girls seem to really want to take the picture."

"IGNORE THEM. I'M THE ONE PAYING ANYWAY."

"Ichi-nii, pleassssseeee~~~~~~~"

"I SAID NO, YUZU. RUKIA, YOU BETTER STOP LAUGHING NOW IF YOU STILL WANT TO-"

"LOOK! You made Yuzu cry!" Karin yelled.

Ichigo let out a groan. "Please stop crying, Yuzu. I'll get you the bunny ears." He said, crouching down beside her. But she didn't stop, arms still wrapped around her face, refusing to look at her older brother. "Fine fine fine, let's get this over and done with." He scowled as he took a pair of ears from the waitress and wears it on.

The twins and Rukia took this as their cue as they quickly put on theirs as well, and motioned for the waitress to snap the photo. After the picture was taken, Karin high-fived Yuzu and announced, "Works like a charm!" At that, Rukia burst out laughing as she looked at the bewildered Ichigo.

"WHY YOU-" Ichigo yelled as he charged towards his sisters, picking them up by their waists, one on each arm and swinging them vigorously. The girls kicked around while screaming and laughing in their brother's arms. Rukia looked at the siblings, chuckling a little, she felt a warm buzz filling her chest. _"This is family." _Her thoughts were cut short when Ichigo glared at her and said, "You're next."

* * *

><p>With the week's groceries in her hands, she walked across the street to stop by the newly opened café. While waiting by the traffic light, her eyes wandered to a family of four, all of them with bunny ears attached to their heads, wrestling around and laughing in front of the café she planned to visit. She smiled to herself, secretly admiring them.<p>

Just then, a familiar shade of orange caught her eyes.

The orange-haired man carefully placed the kids down on the ground before bolting towards a petite black-haired girl. He quickly swooped the girl up with one of his arms; balling up his other hand into a fist, he rubbed it against the girl's head, giving her the noogies while the twins behind screamed "RUN RUKIA-NEE-SAN RUN!" and "LET GO OF RUKIA-NEE-SAN, YOU BIG MEANIE!"

Rukia was trashing about in Ichigo's arms while screaming for him to "stop the nonsense at once." But he continued, laughing at her flushed face and loving the feeling of having her body so close against his. Suddenly, Ichigo stopped his assault as he felt someone watching them, he looked up and he went silent.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Oh, guess who. Hah.<strong>_

_**Okay, so the topics that Ichigo, the twins and Rukia were talking about in the café were totally random. I only put "escalator" there because I was listening to "Turn it up" by The Feeling at that time. Hah, bear with me. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: HEYYY! Sorry for the loooong wait, people! School had been pretty hectic for me, so this story had to take the backseat. But here it is! Thank you for waiting!**_

_**This chapter would be a little… melodramatic. I don't usually like writing these kinds of scenes, but oh well. Since Orihime Inoue cries so much in the manga and anime, I thought this should suit her. I might be wrong.**_

_**Anyways! Special thanks once again to MANY MANY of you! Mainly, Kisuke13, Pandorrah, SparklyColours, Angelcakes4611, mac409, Bree Renee, julilein2, Tyra Cambell, chappychan03, zer09q, Rukes, thesilencedwriter, Ginger-202, Indie07, falconrukichi, and Lucianna Jillian Stone for reviews and subscriptions! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. MARRY ME KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! I didn't even give him a cameo in my story. Ah…  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>He wondered how long they've been sitting here; he looked up and saw that the sky was now sporting a slight tint of yellow, and he concluded that they were probably here for like an hour or so. The kids that were once playing around the grass patch beside them have long left the place. He let out another sigh. <em>"I shouldn't be here."<em>

Rukia pulled the twins away from Ichigo, telling him that they would head home first. But before she could leave, Ichigo grabbed hold of Rukia's wrist. "We'll go home together." He said, almost in a whisper, as he pulled her closer to him. Scowling, she shook his hand away and hissed, "You have to at least talk to her. So go." She, then, pushed Ichigo away from her, towards Inoue.

Ichigo let out a string of feeble excuses, like "What if you guys got lost?", "Rukia, your sense of direction sucks", "I'm scared you people would run around town and spend all my money", "What if you guys miss your curfew?" and, "You girls might get kidnapped!" He knew very well how stupid he sounded at that moment; but he couldn't help it, he didn't want to be confronted by Inoue and he didn't want to leave _her _alone outside again_. _However, Rukia wasn't going to hear any of it as she hastily pulled the twins away from the couple and walked towards home.

So here he was, sitting by the canal that runs across Karakura town with Inoue. They've engaged in several small talk, like "How have you been?" and "What were you up to?" but that was it. He sighed again. _"Wonder what that midget is doing now. Probably reading her stupid manga or drawing annoying Chappies again. I should probably leave soon…"_

They sat side-by-side, elbows almost touching, but she felt like he was miles away from her. She had to say something. She needed him to know that she was serious about him, that this relationship meant everything to her. She needed him to know that she was hurting inside, that she was jealous of her. She wanted more time with him; she wanted them to be more like a couple. She needed him to know that she love him.

Inoue gasped when Ichigo suddenly stood up. He turned to face her and said, "I should probably get going now. I have dinner at home." Inoue searched his amber eyes for answers, answers that could put her out of agony but she found none. It then struck her that he also didn't offered to walk her home as he started to walk away. _"K-kurosaki-kun is leaving, Inoue. Do something! I-I… I can't…" _Tatsuki's words rang clearly in her head, asking her to be strong. She stood up.

Ichigo walked away from Inoue, glad that this is all over. He felt guilty with every passing second, as he looked at her dejected face, he couldn't face her. _"Maybe this whole date thing was just a mista-" _His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something soft against his back, and two warm arms wrapping his waist. Ichigo stiffened. "K-Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue…"

They stayed like this, Inoue hugging him from behind, for about a minute before Ichigo sighed, "Inoue… I-I… You should date other guys." Upon hearing this, tears that she fought hard to keep in fell freely down her cheeks, staining Ichigo's shirt. "K-K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's not like you did anything wrong, or that I didn't enjoy the dates… It's just… I… I really don't think I'm ready for this. And… I… I don't really know what I'm really feeling… You, Inoue, you deserve better. You deserve someone who would love you as much as you love them. And not someone like me who don't kno-"

"I'll wait." Inoue interrupted, tightening her hold on the orange-haired man. She continued between sobs. "I-I've w-waited for this-s f-for years a-anyway-y….. So, I-I'll c-continue to w-wait…. W-wait t-till K-Kurosaki-kun knows h-his answer-r."

Ichigo sighed, lowering his head to face the grass beneath him. He needed his answer now! _"Do you or do you not like Inoue? How could you not like her? How could you be so cold-hearted? How could you be so insensitive?" _Suddenly, an image of Rukia flashed through his mind, he stiffened. "I think I already know my answe-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Inoue screamed, startling Ichigo, suddenly fearing the next few words that might come out of Ichigo's mouth. "S-sorry f-for startling y-you. T-tatsuki-chan said to try. W-which is w-hy I did. S-so, n-now, I-I hope you would g-give us a-a try…"

"Inoue…" Ichigo whispered, holding her arm, he was vexed. He didn't want to hurt her; yet, he felt that he should not lead her on, as he knew he couldn't commit to this relationship. He opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by Inoue who said, "Kurosaki-kun is like family to me."

Ichigo cringed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo began tapping his foot impatiently; it had been almost 20 minutes now. <em>"What the hell is taking them so long!" <em>He looked over to his dad who was sitting beside him in their living room. He seemed deep in thought, despite his crazy nature, Isshin would have some quiet moments, especially on this day.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going up." Ichigo announced as he stood up, and began to walk towards the stairs. He stopped mid-way when he saw his two sisters emerged from their room with Rukia following behind. His breath was literally taken away by the sight. Rukia was wearing a red kimono that had mini flowers printed at the sides, and her hair was tied up and secured by a flower headpiece. _"She looks so… beau-"_

"RUKIA-CHANNNNNNN! DADDY IS SO PROUD TO HAVE SUCH A LOVELY DAUGHTER LIKE YOUUUUUU!" Isshin suddenly burst out of nowhere, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"Uhhh. K-kurosaki-san, why-"

"Otou-san."

"What?"

"Daddy is your otou-san!" Isshin exclaimed. "Com'ere and give daddy a hug!" Before you know it, Rukia was smothered by Isshin's huge bear hug.

"O-otou-san, w-why do I have to wear this?"

Finally letting go of her, Isshin explained, "Ah, cause you are going to meet someone really special today. Come on kids!" The twins ran out of the house, while Ichigo stayed behind, studying Rukia's confused face. He couldn't take his eyes off her because she looked so mesmerizing. She was still staring at the door, which allowed him to observe her petite frame without her noticing. But that did not last as she turned to face him abruptly with her mouth slightly open, as if wanting to say something, but immediately held back as she saw Ichigo staring right at her. Ichigo's face flushed at this.

"W-we should get going." He stammered, walking quickly, almost running, towards the door to join his family.

In the car, Ichigo sat at the passenger seat while the three girls sat at the back and his father drove the car. The girls behind were telling Rukia all sorts of stories about their family, from Yuzu's birthday parties, Karin's attempt to teach her father soccer to Ichigo's embarrassing moments. Ichigo scowled at the twins for revealing most of his humiliating moments to Rukia. When they reach their destination, the girls were already exhausted by all the shouting and laughing.

"I'll race you, Yuzu!" Karin yelled as they got out of the car.

"Ahh, you know I can't outrun you, Karin-chan."

"We could race." Rukia suggested.

"You? But you're wearing a kimono!" Karin retorted.

"Psh. So?" Rukia scoffed as she took off. "HEY!" Karin hollered as she laughed and ran after Rukia. Ichigo smiled and shook his head as he watched the scene. Carrying a picnic basket, he followed after them. But Karin was right, running with a kimono on was no joke; even when she had it lifted up quite a bit, Rukia still had trouble catching up with Karin who had long overtook her. She groaned inwardly as she noticed that the road ahead of her was a steep slope. _"Argh, how could I have forgotten about this part of the route?" _She thought as she recalled the first time she was here, waving at the twins before Ichigo had rudely pulled her away.

Rukia continued running, she was almost at the top of the slope when suddenly a little rock caught her off guard causing her to stumble backwards. Ichigo witnessed the scene, and he quickly shoved the picnic basket to Isshin before running towards the falling Rukia. He grabbed her just in time, holding on to her arms as her body fell back into his chest. "Overestimating yourself again huh, midget." He smirked as he looked down at her. She immediately stood up and brushed her kimono before glaring at Ichigo.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Yuzu was bawling her eyes out as she knelt down in front of her mother's grave. "Yuzu," Karin said while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "why are you crying again?"<p>

"I-I-I miss her, Karin-chan" Yuzu managed to say before wailing again. Ichigo was silent as he stood beside the twins looking at his mother's grave. He missed her too, and he suddenly felt like he had so many things to say to her. About school, about his sisters, about the clinic, about his shinigami adventures, and most importantly, about Rukia.

"Alright now!" Isshin said after the three siblings had paid respects to their mother. "Rukia-chan! You stand over here!" Isshin pulled Rukia to the front of Masaki's tomb and placed a hand over her shoulder before continuing, "Masaki! Look who's here! It's our third daughter! I made her wear a kimono because I know how happy you are whenever the twins wore them. Isn't she lovely? It's Rukia-chan's first time visiting you, so, I guess that makes her officially family now." Ichigo flinched at that as two things came into his mind. One, whatever Inoue said last week about him being like her family. Two, how this wasn't the first time Rukia was here. The first time she was here, she had saved his life by stopping him from going after Grand Fisher. The first time she was here, she had made him feel better about his mother's death, something no one could ever do. The first time she was here, she said those words that were deeply etched into his heart.

Rukia bowed before Isshin's wife, as she thought that it was appropriate for the moment. She caught Ichigo's eyes and they were filled with gratefulness. _"Thank you, Rukia."_ She smiled at him. _"You're welcome."_

* * *

><p>"IN YOUR FACE, MIDGETTTTT!" Ichigo yelled.<p>

He was sitting at the edge of a small hill just beside his father. Both holding a can of coke and watching the three girls running and playing around below. Ichigo yelled at the shinigami when she had fell flat on her face while attempting to pin Yuzu down. Said girl had picked herself up and glared at Ichigo. Isshin smiled at the scene; every year on this day, the siblings were almost always solemn for the whole day, but today, they were smiling and laughing, and he couldn't help but think that Rukia was the one who changed all that. He peered over to Ichigo, he, too, was wearing a huge smile on his face. _"Psh, silly boy."_

"Ahhh. My three girls look so radiant and beautiful today." Isshin sighed as he leaned back with his hands on the grass, supporting his weight. "Must be my good looks that made them so adorable!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Isshin, "What in the world are you talking about! Rukia isn't even your real daughter!"

"Ahhh, but if you and Rukia-chan were to make babies together, then they would have Rukia-chan and my good looks COMBINED!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING YOU BIG PERVERTIC GOATHEAD!" Ichigo hollered as he punched his dad in the face. "Rukia and I are not having babies together, damn it."

Isshin sat up, wiping the blood that was coming out of his nose. "Why? Have you gone the other way instead?" He placed a reassuring hand on Ichigo's back before continuing, "Daddy will be behind you all the way, Ichigo. Daddy would've preferred grandchildren, but adopted ones are fine too!"

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched. "One. More. Word. I swear-"

"Ah-hah! It's another girl then!" Isshin interrupted his son who was currently spilling out dangerous amount of reiatsu. Ichigo's reiatsu overflow stopped abruptly upon hearing this. He was silent for a long time, just blankly watching the girls at the bottom of the hill.

"If that's the case," Isshin said as he got up and strolled slowly down the hill, "Then you better stop looking at Rukia like that."

Ichigo flinched.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hey people! I am truly sorry for the very very late update. As stated in my profile, school is my priority at the moment so I wouldn't be updating as often. Once again, I am really sorry! And, thank you for your patience!**_

_**Before I get on with the story, I have to say some special thanks to zero09q, Ginger-202, Indie07, Lucianna Jillian Stone, Pandorrah, MindlessAbandon, curio cherry, Nyuu-neechan, Reiko Kuchiki (Omg, are you related to Rukia? OR BYAKUYA? Okay ignore my nonsensical undying love for him. Heh.), Fire331, GStrawberryKiss, Nyoko12, Marty15, Lowlander, Strawberry Flower, saya97, Shirootake, TurtleRevolt, and RubyRed78 for your reviews and subscriptions! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPPPPYYYYY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. BUT OMG THANK YOU TITE KUBO FOR EPISODE 361 ! And, please bring Rukia back to the manga… I miss her.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Inoue?"<p>

The auburn-haired girl spun around to see Rukia standing a few meters away from her with a confused look. Rukia was walking back home from Urahara's when she saw Inoue pacing back and forth in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, looking nervous and excited at the same time.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue greeted her with her signature warm smile, Rukia smiled back as she walked towards her. "Looking for Ichigo?" Rukia asked, mentally cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. Inoue simply nodded while her cheeks started to blush. Rukia walked pass Inoue and towards the door, digging her dress pockets for the keys. "Then why didn't you ring the bell-"

Rukia didn't get to finish her question as the front door to the Kurosaki household swung open.

"ROOOO-KEEEEEE-YAAAAAAH-CHANNNN!" Isshin yelled as he grabbed Rukia, who was staring at him by the doorway, into a hug. "You're finally home! Daddy missed you so muchhhh! Where's Ichigo? He rushed out just now saying he's going to pick you up! That idiot. How's your grandma? AHHH Rukia, how can you be so cuttteeeeee!" He continued to swoon as he rubbed his cheeks against her cheeks causing Rukia to blush a little.

"Yeah, Rukia-nee-san, is your grandma feeling better?" Yuzu asked.

"U-Uh. Y-ye-ep." She answered with much effort as Isshin continued to smother her with love and affection.

"You're suffocating her, you idiot."

"Is Karin-chan jealous?" Isshin exclaimed with mock amazement earning a twitch in Karin's eyebrows. "I KNOW! We can play a gaaaaame! It's called who can hug daddy the longest GAMMEEE! Winner of the game gets a KISSSS from daddy!"

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT A KISS FROM YOU, YOU STUPID GOATFACE!" Karin hollered as she kicked her father away from Rukia causing him to fly all the way to the other side of the room. He immediately got up and crawled towards his wife's poster.

"Masaki, our daughter is so-" Witnessing the whole scene, Inoue giggled. "Who is this?" Isshin asked abruptly.

"Ah hi Kurosaki-san, I'm Inoue Orihime!"

"Ah… Hello there, Inoue-san. Rukia-chan, I better go call Ichigo to tell him you're home." He replied in a gentle voice before retreating into his doctor's office leaving the girls stunned by his sudden change of actions.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh! That stupid midget!" Ichigo cursed as he walked out of Urahara's shop. He had rushed to the little run-down store as soon as he felt the sekaimon opening only to have Ururu greet him and telling him that Rukia had already left 10 minutes ago. He had specifically told the petite shinigami that he would fetch her home when she got back, she even replied with an "Ah"! That meant "yes" in Rukia's language, is it not? <em>"Pshh, one big pain in the ass." <em>He grumbled. Okay, so he kind of brought this upon himself since none of this would have happened if he didn't suggest picking her up, but IT'S STILL HER FAULT.

Yes, it's her fault. It's her fault because Ichigo didn't choose to get all worried and paranoid whenever she's not by his side. It's her fault because she's the one going to Soul Society so much making Ichigo go all annoyed and berserk by the fact that something – or anything – might happen to her. It's her fault because the reiatsu that the sekaimon released while transporting her to the real world had evoke such weird feelings in him that he developed a sudden urge to rush to the scene and see her. "_Yes, it's her bloody fault." _He thought as he walked briskly home, smiling as he thought about how he would get to see her anyway when he reached home.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, enjoy!" Yuzu sang as she set a cup of tea on the table for Inoue.<p>

"Ahh, thank you Yuzu-chan!" After the twins left the living room, Inoue turned to Rukia who was sitting beside her on the family sofa. "Kuchiki-san, you went back to Soul Society?"

"Uhh, yeahh… They needed some help for… uhh… stuff." Rukia replied as she mentally shivered thinking about how, for the past week in Soul Society, she had spent almost all her time sorting out piles and piles of posters for the Shinigami Women's Association Flea Market Sale. Some of these posters had contained some rather – erm – revealing pictures of her beloved nii-sama.

"Ahh, I see. How are things going on there?"

"It's fi-" The front door slammed open, revealing a very frustrated and angry Ichigo. "RUKIA YOU STUPID IDIOTIC MIDGET! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO ALL MISSING ON ME AGAIN?"

Inoue stared at Ichigo, stunned by his sudden appearance and outburst while Rukia remained calm, as if this happened on a daily basis, which was probably true anyway. Noticing that Inoue had finished her tea, Rukia took the cup and stood up to get more tea for her. "Missing? I wasn't missing. You should know where I went!"

Ichigo felt the veins in his forehead threatening to burst as he watched Rukia walking to the kitchen, looking indifferent. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me to come and get you?" He persisted, following behind her.

"Didn't I tell YOU that I don't need you to come fetch me? I'm not a child."

"Well, you might as well be since you're so short and you obviously can't follow simple instructions!" With that, the impassive expression on her face broke. She set the cup on the table and glared at the orange-headed teen.

"I AM 10 TIMES OLDER THAN YOU, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"But I'm still tallerrrrrrr!" He teased, sticking his tongue out at her. Rukia couldn't hold it any longer. Normally, she would try to control her violent tendencies in front of Inoue as she knew that the good-natured girl was too easily worried for her own good. Well, NORMALLY anyway. This time, she just couldn't let him off. She balled her fingers up into a fist and launched at Ichigo, expecting to give Ichigo a black eye. What she didn't expect though was that Ichigo had already anticipated this move, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Close enough that Ichigo could stare right into her violet eyes. Close enough that Ichigo could feel her body heat radiating into his chest. He blushed slightly, for a millisecond, before yelling at her.

"AND DON'T YOU USE YOUR DEAD YEARS TO COME CHALLENGE ME- Inoue?" _"How long has she been here? In this room. How the hell could I have not seen her?" _Suddenly realizing that he still had Rukia pressed against him, he immediately lets go of her and announced, "I'll be in my room."

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue knocked on his door. "Ah, come in." He replied. Inoue walked into his room, blushing slightly even when he had his back towards her as he sat at his desk, busy on his laptop.<p>

"Ichi-nii! I need your help for a moment!" Yuzu called out.

"Ah! Sorry, Inoue. I'll be right back."

And there he went, leaving Inoue alone in his room. She felt nervous standing in his room, looking and observing every corner of his room despite the fact that she already had the details of his room memorized by heart the first time she was here. The first time she had confessed to Ichigo. Inoue felt her face flushed lightly as she recalled how their lips almost touch, right there, at his bed. She continued her little eye-tour across his room until she noticed a few article of clothing that had fallen out of his closet. She picked them up, silently overjoyed as she thought about how she was doing housework for Ichigo. _"Like I'm his wife." _She thought happily as she slid the closet door open to put the clothes back. Then, something caught her eye. Something pink. She reached for it.

"Inoue?"

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't- I wasn't! A few of your shirts fell out so I just-"

"Ah, thanks Inoue." He replied, walking towards his desk and settling, once again, in front of his laptop. Usually, she would have blushed at such a comment. She always blushed whenever Ichigo talked to her, even more so when he says something that resembles compliments or gratitude. But Inoue wasn't blushing; in fact, she wasn't even smiling. She stared hard at the soft material in her hands, the pink hoodie, with a big Chappy logo.

"Your sisters like Chappy too?"

"Heh, only Yuzu." With that, Inoue let go of a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Inoue, noticing the hoodie in her arms, he continued, "But that's Rukia's. Well, it's technically not hers yet… Got that a long time ago, but haven't got a chance to give it to her."

"Ohh…" Inoue sulked, feeling a sting in her heart. _"No, I shouldn't be thinking like that! He had already decided to give me, and this relationship, a chance that day at the canal! So stop thinking like that, Orihime!" _Inoue thought. "Anyway, I came here because… Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess. I don't- Wait, tomorrow's my-" Ichigo turned his body to fully face her.

"Yeah, your birthday. I prepared a little something." She said while smiling sweetly at him.

"Ah, sorry, Inoue, but I normally celebrate my birthday with my fam-"

"IT'S OKAY, SON! YOU CAN GO AHEAD! BUT BE SURE TO BE BACK BY DINNER!" Isshin yelled.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT EAVESDROP INTO PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS?" Ichigo hollered as he ran out of the room, intending to beat the crap out of his father.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Rukia asked as she walked into the kitchen. She had slept in today and it was already 11am by the time she got out of bed. Travelling from the Soul Society to the Real World really took up a lot of her energy. She noticed Ichigo was already out by then, and she recalled that Ichigo had informed her last night that he was meeting Inoue at 9am. <em>"Never thought that he was enough of a morning person to have a date in the morning. Heh. Guess people do change."<em>

"Oh hi Rukia-nee-san, we are baking a cake for Ichi-nii!" Yuzu replied as she poured some flour onto the weighing scale.

"For Ichigo? What about me?" Rukia asked, putting a hand on her heart and feigning sadness. The twins giggled at her antics before Karin replied, "We made you a cake for your birthday too!"

"OH! Today's that dumbass' birthday!" Rukia recalled, knocking her fist on her palm. _"How the hell did she forget something like THAT?"_

"Bingo." Karin replied while she cut up the butter into small cubes.

"Ah, I totally forgot! I should get him something…" Rukia trailed off, she walked towards the girls' room and took out her purse before walking back into the kitchen. "Let's see… Ah." Karin smirked when she saw how empty Rukia's purse was.

"You know, you can always make him a present! No money required! We've got loads of flour left anyway, so we can use that to make cookies!" Yuzu gushed.

"You fool, Ichi-nii doesn't like cookies." Karin interrupted.

"I'm sure Ichi-nii would appreciate whatever Rukia-nee-san makes for him!"

"Pshh, he'd better. I don't care if he likes them or not. I'm just going to bake one anyway. I need to at least give him something, else he would go complaining that I'm a stingy-ass."

* * *

><p>"I'm home-"<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as he launched himself at his bright-haired son.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER SAYS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THEIR SON ACCOMPANIED WITH A FLYING KICK?"

"Yes, maybe I should do something more special since it's your birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!" Isshin replied, pouncing on top of Ichigo and tackling him onto the ground. Behind him, Inoue giggled at the father and son duo.

"GET OFF ME OLD MAN!"

"Ah, come on, Ichigo." The bearded man stood up, dusting his doctor's coat. "Inoue-san, you too! Hope you don't mind joining us for dinner. Just a home cooked meal, nothing fancy. But to my defense, Yuzu is a great cook." He smiled at her and led them to the dining table where Karin and Rukia were already sitting. They all took their places, after Yuzu made one final trip to the kitchen and settled down with them. "Let's eat!" Isshin announced.

"_Purple. Violet? Amethyst? No, more like a mixture of amethyst and sapphire. Yeah, that's it. What the hell am I doing? Do always I stare at her so much during dinner? Why haven't I noticed this?" _Ichigo looked to his side, where Inoue was currently sitting, smiling as she ate her food quietly. _"Oh… That's right. She usually sits beside me, but today she's sitting across me. WAITAMINIT! Is that onion?" _Ichigo instinctively reached out towards Rukia's plate, took out all the onions and putting them on his own. With that, as if on cue, Rukia held out her spoon prompting Ichigo to place the cucumber slices, which were on his plate, on it.

"_He doesn't eat cucumbers?" _From the corner of her eye, Inoue witnessed everything and she couldn't help but feel that she knew so less about Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUU~~~!" The 3 girls sang as they emerged from the kitchen with a birthday cake in their hands and Isshin following behind them.<p>

"Ah, thanks guys." Ichigo said, blushing a little.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin called as she shoved a present to him, effectively starting the present-giving session. "Open it!" Karin had given Ichigo a video game he wanted, Yuzu gave him a nice dress shirt, and Isshin gave him… condoms.

"WHY IN THE WORLD-"

"You're grown up now. Certain ages require certain needs." Isshin replied indifferently. Inoue flushed furiously at this, while the twins and Rukia looked at each other, clueless. "I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON, YOU-"

"HAHAHA, Daddy's just ribbing you. Here!" The doctor laughed as he tossed another present at Ichigo. "Heh, thanks dad."

"HEY WAIT NO FAIR! HOW COME I DON'T HAVE A NEW PHONE FOR MY BIRTHDAY!" Karin exclaimed.

"Kurosaki-kun, hope you like it." Ichigo ripped off the paper wrapping to see a book entitled _"Completed Collection of Shakespeare's Works". _"AHHH! Wasn't this the book you always wanted? Ichi-nii, you're so lucky! Inoue-san is so nice to you!" Yuzu squealed.

"Ah, thanks, Inoue." Inoue felt her face flushing cherry red once again, but it went unnoticed to Ichigo as he had already begun staring expectantly at a certain ebony-hair girl.

"There you go, birthday boy." She said nonchalantly, dropping a little purple bag into his hands. He looked at her, confused as he pulled on the strings to reveal several hard, black and shapeless… things.

"OH LOOK! You don't even like cookies! My bad, give it back, thanks." Rukia interrupted his thoughts, holding her hand out to him. She wasn't even intending to give it to him anyways, her creation looked so perfect that it would be such a waste to just give it to that orange beast to celebrate his day of birth. Pshh.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah… WHAT DO YOU MEAN "COOKIES?", WASN'T IT OBVIOUS?"

"Ahh, I wasn't really sure…"

"They're Chappy-shaped too! How could you not know its cookies! You know what? Since you're being so unappreciative, and you don't even like freaking cookies anyway, GIVE IT BACK!" She held out her hand in front of his face once again, but was quickly smacked away by him.

"NO! It's my present! Did you make it?"

"Yeah. So? ARE YOU MOCKING ME? I told you, give it back to me!" Rukia persisted as she reached for the little purple bag.

"NO! I want it! I love it..." Rukia stared at him as he looked tenderly at the bag of cookies in his hands. "Thank you, Rukia" He said in a soft voice, almost like a whisper as he pulled her into a hug. Rukia froze. Shocked by his son's actions, Isshin looked over to Inoue who was staring at them in pain, he mentally sighed. He, then, wrapped his arms around Ichigo, who was still hugging the very-stiff Rukia and announced, "DON'T YOU JUST LOVE GROUP HUGS?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hey lovelies! How long has it been since I last updated this story? Argh, I'm a terrible person, aren't I? I'm so so so so sorry guys! But I really am busy with school and battling with a serious writer's block for this story. But! I have dragged myself out of that stupid hole and gave you people an update! YAY!**_

_**Thank you so much for your support! And as usual, I would like to thank those special special people, whom have motivated me to keep writing on. OMEGABLACK, shie0917, SuperRukia **__(Your name reminds me of that episode with that Maid Cop thing. HAHAHAH)__**, Tazski, Prizz, IsleOfSolitude, Pandorrah, 120mad4books, 193Otaku, Rukia Shirayuki, Cyndy-kawaii-chan, Obliterator1519, lish222, Badapple12, curio cherry, Wawa **__(I think you have reviewed! Either that, or someone is using the name "Wawa" as well.)__**, Ginger-202 **__(Oh god, I hope you're okay! But urm, I don't think this chapter will make you laugh that much. D; ! Sorry!)__**, falconrukichi, digzzz, teshichan, anne, Indie07, Anime Angel **__(Whoa! Your review was like… whoa. Really long. I must say, thank you so much for your strong support for my story! I love you so much already for that!)__**, and Tyra Campbell for your reviews and subscriptions. THANKYOUSOMUCH.**_

_**This chapter is a little longer. And… contains a lot of IchiRuki fighting. Pretty serious chapter, I thought. Argh, so much for not wanting to ever make another melodramatic chapter. Yuck. But I like this chapter. (8**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei. AND FUCK YOU ANIME-CREATORS! WHY DID THE BLEACH ANIME END? WHY? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION. YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION, I NEED THE ANIME BACK. NOW.**_

_**Disclaimer of the disclaimer: I didn't mean that. I love you Anime-creators. You have my heart and soul.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the ceiling from his bed; he wondered how long he has been like this. He couldn't go to sleep. Something was missing. In fact, it has been this way for more than a month now. Something just wasn't right. The room was too quiet. He could only hear his own breathing. The light tossing of something in the closet was missing. The soft murmurs of someone dreaming were missing. The steady breathing of <em>her <em>was missing.

However, that's not the only thing that was keeping this shinigami awake, because more importantly, he was plagued by the events that happened just a few hours ago.

He knew Inoue had brought him to many of his favourite hangouts to celebrate his birthday; he was surprised that she even knew of them. But he could vaguely remember those hours. Heck, he couldn't even remember what she said when he walked her home after dinner at his place. "_Wait, did she even say anything?_" And then suddenly, it seemed to him that he could vaguely remember ever dating Inoue at all. Those memories were just so… so insignificant. Was his brain failing him? IS HE GETTING DEMENTIA AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!

He decided it couldn't be. Because if he did, he wouldn't be able to recall the many times Rukia and him had silly banters about equally silly things. If he did, he wouldn't be able to reminisce how cute she looked in those bunny ears at the Chappy Café. If he did, he wouldn't be able to remember the strong feeling of worry and loss when he felt her reiatsu at Karakura Theme Park. If he did, he wouldn't be able to recall everything Rukia had ever said to him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Because if he did, then he shouldn't be able to remember every contour of Rukia's body when he hugged her a while ago. _"What is happening to me?" _

Ichigo let out a growl as he turn to lie face flat on his bed, struggling with the inner turmoil that was growing in him as he thought about how he should not be thinking about Rukia. _"If I am thinking about not thinking about her, wouldn't that still be thinking about her? FUCKKKKK!" _He buried his face deep into his pillow this time.

And suddenly, his mind was set.

Well, he still didn't get the whole Rukia thing, but he knew he had to end things with Inoue. It was now or never.

Still, with this new resolution in his head, he was finding it hard to go to sleep. The orange-headed man tossed and turned in his bed for what seemed like the four hundred and eighty-sixth time.

Little does he know that this insomnia was plaguing another person currently in the Kurosaki household.

Rukia sighed again, careful not to sigh too loud so as to avoid waking up the twins. She loved them dearly and she knew that if they were to hear her sighing like this, they would've become very worried and concerned. While it was always a good thing to share your troubles with someone, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. The first and most obvious reason was because Rukia was a person who keeps everything to herself, much to the irritation of a certain carrot-top and maybe a tomato-top too. The second reason was because she doesn't even know why she was sighing in the first place or why she was feeling so troubled.

Her mind drifted to a certain warmth she felt just hours ago. His chest was firm yet soft at the same time. His arms wrapped around her so tightly like she was going to run away at any given moment, but yet so delicately like she was frangible and he was afraid he would break her. His scent, dancing around her was strong yet subtle enough that she had to resist herself from burying her head into his chest. She had felt so safe and secure in his arms, and yet so vulnerable towards her own emotions and maybe his. Most importantly, she couldn't decide if those feelings seemed so wrong or so right.

"_Oh God no! This is so wrong! What am I even thinking? What is that idiot thinking? He shouldn't have hugged me! If he didn't, all these wouldn't have happened. Yes, it was his entire fault. That idiot!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed as he threw Kon the "alarm clock" out of the window. <em>"When did I fell asleep?" <em>He thought while he put on his uniform and readied himself for the day. Yes, today. It was going to be the day he told the truth to Inoue. It was the day he stopped lying to himself that this relationship was ever going to work. Today.

He walked down the stairs to Karin and his dad bickering as usual, and Yuzu setting down a pot of coffee on the dining table. But, Rukia nowhere to be found.

"I mean, soccer practices should be fine. They're only gonna build up your legs. But if you did too much push-ups, daddy is afraid you will become under-developed!" Isshin exclaimed as he used his hands to cup his non-existent breasts.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! Why would I even be concerned about these kind of things!"

"Morning Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called.

"You should be concerned because your daddy wants a son-in-law soon."

"I AM ONLY 11 FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Morning. Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he sat down beside Karin who was currently strangling the daylights out of their father.

"Rukia-nee-san has gone out, she said she was meeting someone before school." Yuzu replied. A twitch immediately appeared on Ichigo's eyebrow, he asked with narrowed eyes, "Someone?"

"Well she didn't specify who. Why are you so concerned anyway?" Karin asked with a smirk after Isshin fainted from lack of air.

"Concerned? Pfft. I wasn't concerned. I'm going off." He stood up, barely even touching his breakfast, leaving the table towards the door. "Later." He called out.

Isshin climbed back on his chair, rubbing his throat attempting to bring the colour back while groggily saying, "Ah, that idiot. Probably trying to catch up with her."

Yuzu merely giggled as Karin agreed, "Yeah. And who said you could wake up!" before launching herself at him again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived in class to see Rukia already seated at her desk. He was annoyed, not only because he wasn't able to catch up with Rukia and that "mysterious someone" that she was meeting, but also because he didn't manage to meet Inoue on the way to school. <em>"Guess that means I would have to tell her after school." <em>He sat down beside Rukia, his eyes never leaving her as he took out his relevant books for the first lesson. Rukia seemed to avoid him at first, but after ten minutes of Ichigo's constant glaring, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Maybe if you were to stare a little harder, you can actually make out the air molecules that are currently floating around me."

Ichigo grunted at her comment before looking at her seriously and asking, "Who was the someone?"

"Huh?"

"Who was it that you have to meet before school?"

"Oh, there wasn't anyone."

"No one? Cheh, like I would ever believe that."

"Suit yourself."

"So who was it?"

"Alright people, get back to your seats! Class is starting!" Ochi-sensei announced as she set her teaching materials on the desk before proceeding to take the attendance for the day.

"Who was it?" Ichigo hissed again.

"Is it so hard for you to comprehend that I actually wanted to walk to school myself?"

"_Asano!" "Here!"_

"Then why did you tell them that you were meeting someone?"

"_Chikano!" "Here!"_

"It was just a silly excuse. They wouldn't let me off to go to school alone either. Ichigo, can you stop being so meddlesome?"

"_Honsho!" "Here!"_

"Meddlesome? I couldn't care less who you meet."

"_Inoue!" "Here!"_

"For the last time, I didn't meet anyone!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SECRETIVE AND DEFENSIVE?" Ichigo yelled as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Rukia. The whole class went silent as Rukia flushed in embarrassment.

"Kurosaki, please… settle your differences outside of class next time. And, I take that you and Kuchiki are present today. Oh, and Kurosaki, you will be serving detention today." Ichigo groaned at this.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost setting before Ichigo was released from detention. He sighed dejectedly when he realized Rukia had already left instead of waiting for him. Oh well, at the very least, he had finished his homework for the day so that should be something worth feeling happy for. He strolled casually towards the gate but stopped dead on his track when he saw Inoue leaning against the wall, as if waiting for someone. <em>"Oh yeah, I was supposed to talk to her." <em>

"Tatsuki has training again?" He asked as he walked towards the auburn-haired girl.

Inoue almost jumped from the sudden sound. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Ichigo was already standing right in front of her. She had decided to wait for Ichigo's detention to end so that she could have a talk with him. There was something really wrong with their relationship, and this time, she won't be lying to herself anymore. She had it all wrong. She had it all wrong the last time she confronted him, by the canal. Inoue told herself that she shouldn't be so selfish. "A-ah, no… I was waiting for you, Kuro- uh, Ichigo-kun."

She shouldn't be so selfish as to beg Ichigo to stay with her. It is SHE who has to work for it. She had to change herself.

Ichigo blinked at the unfamiliar greeting. "Uhh… okay. So… you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes, I would like that." She replied calmly as she walked beside him.

"Listen, Inoue. I, uh…"

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?" Ichigo flinched again. _"Why does it sound so weird?"_

"Uh…" He couldn't. Ichigo mentally laughed at himself bitterly. He was Kurosaki Ichigo! A man who fought with hollows on a daily basis. A man who achieved bankai in just three days. A man who defeated captains! But he couldn't muster up the courage to just say that one line. He was hopeless.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Inoue burst into frenzy at the sight of an ice-cream stand. "ICHIGO-KUN! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" She almost yelled as she pulled Ichigo along with her. _"First the Ichigo. Now "I want" instead of "Can we?" The hell is going on?" _Despite his suspicion and his desperate need to end this, he decided to follow her anyway. _"The least I could do is make this last walk home with her a nice memory, I guess." _

They found themselves walking in home silence again, Ichigo holding a cone of vanilla ice-cream while Inoue held her own strawberry with bean paste topping one. How in the world does the ice-cream man have bean paste topping was beyond him. But he decided that was a question that could be answered later. He had a bigger problem to solve now.

Inoue broke the silence once again, babbling away about her day in school and how she decided to write about robotic mermaids taking over the world for their assignment due next week. "So, what do you think, Ichigo-kun?"

"Huh?" It suddenly dawned on Ichigo that he wasn't even paying attention to whatever she was saying.

"Y-you, haven't been listening to me? Oh, Ichigo-kun… you-yo-you, idiot!"

"Wh-what?" This made Ichigo stop abruptly to stare at Inoue incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun! I didn't mean to say that… I mean, I meant to say that! But not that way… I mean…" Inoue held up both her hands to her chest, waving frantically as she struggled to explain herself.

"_Ichigo. Demands. Idiot." _After piecing the parts together, Ichigo finally figured out what she was trying to do. She was trying to change for him. He let out a sigh; he had to do it now. "Inoue… stop."

"Huh?"

"You, you don't have to do this. I- we- this-… I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"L-lie to me?" Inoue was on the brink of tears. She knew this was coming. And this time, this time she felt as if she couldn't prevent it anymore.

Ichigo thought hard about his choice of words. Could he really use the phrase "break up"? Were they even boyfriend-girlfriend in the first place? "We should stop dating."

Her heart stopped.

She had prepared herself for this. From the first day she took a liking towards Ichigo, she had prepared herself for rejection. So why does it still hurt so much? Why does it still feel as if she it had caught her completely off-guard?

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Ichigo's growl. She looked up, eyes still red and watery, to see Ichigo almost fuming. She followed his gaze to find Rukia walking along the pathway across the street with another guy. They weren't holding hands or anything. In fact, they weren't even standing that close to each other. Just two people walking side by side, occasionally looking at each other as they engaged in some sort of small talk. She squinted to see her partner clearer, and realized it was a senior from their school. Before she knows it, Ichigo was already storming across the street towards the oblivious pair.

"So THIS was the mysterious someone?" He almost yelled as he approached them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked at him, startled.

"Is this the person you have been secretly meeting?"

"What? I haven't been secretly meeting anyone, you dumbass!" Rukia retorted once she regained her composure. Her eyebrows twitching dangerously at Ichigo's sudden outburst.

"Oh yeah, then who is this? Just some random stranger who happened to just walk beside you? I bet he was the one who walked you to school today!"

"WHAT? I already told you, I. WALKED. TO. SCHOOL. ALONE. TODAY. And, Haruka-kun here is our senior. He saved me from a speeding van just now. Speaking of vans, I am going to kill that guy if I ever saw-"

"Like hell would I believe that! Because it was so coincidental that a speeding van just turn up from nowhere, and he just HAPPEN to be there right?" Ichigo was yelling at the top of his lungs now.

"Actually, what she said was true." The guy beside Rukia answered. Ichigo whipped his head towards the guy, and actually looked at him for the first time. He had slightly disheveled black hair, and piercing green eyes. Ichigo cursed under his breath when he realized that the guy wasn't bad looking.

"Yes, and it's so nice to know that you're so concerned about my well-being, Ichigo." Rukia replied with sarcasm dripping venomously in her words. Ichigo was slightly taken aback. Maybe she really was saying the truth. Now he, too, felt like killing the man who drove the van for almost hurting her.

"Still doesn't explain how he mysteriously showed up just in time!" He snapped back, still feeling immensely enraged by the thought of her being protected by a man that wasn't him.

"WHAT. HOW CAN YOU BE SO… ARGH. Mysteriously or not, if he didn't show up at that time, I probably wouldn't be standing here now fighting with you! You know what? I don't even know why I am still standing here fighting with you in the first place!"

"RIGHT. BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BETTER PLACE TO BE THAN HERE, GOING OFF DATING WITH YOUR "SOMEONE", OR SHOULD I SAY HARUKA-KUN!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING SOMEONE! LET ALONE HARUKA!"

"SO HE IS JUST _HARUKA_ NOW? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS WERE SO INTIMATE!"

Rukia clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth, she was getting really _really _annoyed by how unreasonable Ichigo was. She hissed, "I am SICK and TIRED of trying to explain myself to you. GOD, what the hell are you even thinking? If you want so BADLY for Haruka to be "someone" to me, then FINE. So be it."

"So you're not even denying it now, huh?"

"Yes, Haruka is that mysterious someone. Happy now?" She turned towards Haruka and grabbed his hand before walking towards the opposite direction. "Come on, let's go. I can't freaking stand being in close vicinity with that idiot for another second."

Ichigo stood there, stunned as they slowly trudged away. He was at loss. How did he let this fight spiral out of control? How did he even lose his temper so badly that he wasn't able to control himself from saying those awful words? He stared helplessly at the two figures again, and thought about how he would give anything to turn back time, and to be the one walking beside her now.

Just as he thought he should just turn back and leave, he saw it. And the anger that was almost diminishing inside of him threatened to explode once again. Haruka had changed the position of their hands so that their fingers were currently interlocking each others. Ichigo dangerously flirted with the thought of Getsuga-Tensho-ing the guy's sorry ass, but decided against it as he opted for a modest punch across the guy's face. Of course, not without sending him a few steps back.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH HER-"

And he, too, was send flying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rukia yelled after kicking the orange-haired man on the head.

"I was-"

"STOP!" She screamed, with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clutching the ends of her skirt in hopes of containing herself. "Seriously, stop. You just hurt another guy, you idiot!" Rukia bolted towards Haruka, pulled out her memory-modifier, and blasted pink smoke into the air. She, then, stood up and glanced at Ichigo. She said, "You better stop all these… these weird behaviours you've been displaying lately, or I swear I'll never speak to you ever again" before she walked away.

This time, Ichigo didn't follow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: ONCE AGAIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE, I CAN HUG YOU TO DEATH RIGHT NOW. Thank you for your patience! Reviews are much appreciated.<em>**

_**And, uhh, if you're free, you could read my new one-shot! Well, not exactly new, considering it has been there for like 2 weeks now. BUT YEAH. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Heyy guyssss! Can you believe it has actually been 2 months since I last updated? I am so so so sorry people! I've been pretty busy lately. I just had my finals like a month ago. And after my finals, I went on a little vacation. (Yay!) and AFTER THAT, I had to plan my birthday party and then the party happened. And now, I finally have time to update. GAH, I'm so terrible at multi-tasking! Alright nevermind all these stupid updates about myself. I'm sorry I neglected this fic! But here it is!**_

_**SPECIAL THANKYOUS: curio cherry, zero09q, chuela7795, novicestar, Indie07, lish222, RosyDigzzz23, The Twisted Writer, Tazski, Pandorahh **__(So, sorry! But I haven't forgotten you people! Don't worry!), __**Anime Angel, Ginger-202, AkiraUchihaXD, thyme spirit, ichiruki497, Lawlipond, starbuck1127, Sana Kiryu, lunaxs, KC. , malenkaldz, Skult7013, hitsuruki4eva **__(Okay, honestly touched that a hitsuruki fan is actually liking my fic. I love you already!), __**batosaix, buchielle, angel cheesecake, intomyshadow, and xXSaphirexSoulXx.**_

_**NOTE: This would be the second last chapter of my story. I did try to think of ways to lengthen it, but after much consideration, I decided that I should just stick to what I've pre-planned for this story. I may be adding an epilogue, but we'll see. I apologise to those who expected more from this fic, but yeah…**_

_**NOTE-2: On a brighter note! I have a new fic in mind! So, if you like my writing, you can take note of that. But warning, as you know, my updates are really irregular. And, on top of that, to save time and graduate by next year, I am taking Summer School so I'm still busy now ;(**_

_**ALRIGHT, this has become my longest A/N. SORRY FOR THE RAMBLING! ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I almost forgot, I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p>She stood atop of an unknown building; she didn't bother to check out what building it was, it didn't matter. She was feeling vexed, and annoyed. Annoyed by the actions of a certain orange-haired teenage boy. Annoyed by how he seemingly jump into every part of her life. Annoyed by how she can't seem to understand him these few days. And most importantly, she was confused by all the weird emotions that were currently swimming through her mind and heart. "<em>Why was I so angry at Ichigo? Why did I even bother trying so hard to explain myself to him? It's not like he's… he's…. anything to me." <em>Rukia brought her fingers to her temples and rub them gently.

"_Love, companionship, and friendship… it's troublesome. It's really nothing… nothing but a saddening emotion."*_

* * *

><p>She was here once again. Crying. She has been crying for over 5 hours now. Her eyes were red and puffy, her eyelids and the skin around her eyes felt considerably thinned and they were starting to hurt from her constant rubbing. Her throat felt as if someone had been strangling her, it was painful and she was finding it hard to breathe. It was an awful feeling, but it had helped her finally come to terms with the fact that she was no longer in a relationship with Ichigo. Perhaps she never was, but Inoue wouldn't dare even entertain that thought as she knew it would've hurt even more. She forced herself to stand up; though, still unsure of what to do next.<p>

Should she just move on, or continue waiting for him?

**Bang bang bang!**

The sound of someone pounding on her door intruded Inoue's thoughts.

**Bang bang bang!**

Inoue was never one to act all hostile and ignore people, but today, just today, she really did not feel like seeing anyone. She held her breath, as if hiding from someone, even though it was obvious that whoever was outside could not possibly hear her breathe.

"INOUE!"

She gasped. That voice. She recognized that voice. _"That's… that's Kurosaki-kun…"_ A million thoughts ran through the auburn-haired girl's mind. Perhaps, he finally realized she had left right after he started yelling at Rukia. Perhaps, he was here to say sorry, sorry for hurting her. Perhaps, he was here to try and get back with her again. Perhaps…

Walking over to the door, she tried to calm herself down while slowly and nervously opening her front door.

"Ku-"

"Inoue! I need you, right now!" Ichigo cried out, before pulling her, by the hand, out of her apartment and into the cold dark streets of the night. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she ran behind him. She had so many things to say, so many things to ask; yet she couldn't find the words to say anything. "_Oh silly me, it's not like Kurosaki-kun is going to ask me to elope with him or something… Elope?" _She blushed at that thought.

Suddenly, Ichigo's frown deepened and he let out a grunt. _"Too slow," _he thought before turning around and picking Inoue up bridal style. Inoue blushed heavily this time, "Kurosaki-kun?" she asked as she stared at him curiously. It wasn't the first time he carried her, but this time, she actually got to look at Ichigo while he did. She allowed herself to admire his handsome features before realizing he was wincing with every jump he takes.

"KUROSAKI-KUN! You're… You're hurt! Are you okay?"

"Hmph."

"_Argh, Orihime, why are you so stupid! He's probably mad at you now for not realizing the state that he's in." _Ichigo was beaten up pretty badly; he had bruises on his arms and a small stream of dried up blood at the side of his face. He looked disheveled, and probably a little desperate. The girl in his arms became more and more confused with every step he hastily took; trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue called as Ichigo finally set her down atop of a random building. Ishida was standing a few feets away from the couple, his eyes carry a mixture of relief and worry as he looked at Ichigo but at the same time, he was clutching tightly onto his Ginrei Kojaku** looking like he was ready to bust ass anytime. Inoue looked around the place, in hopes of finding out more clues as to what was going on but she was rudely pulled down to the ground. "Please! Do what you can," the voice of her handler grunted. She widened her eyes at the image before her.

It was Rukia; lying on the ground, unconscious, bruised and battered.

"B-but Kurosaki-kun, you're badly injured too!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Inoue said hurriedly and a familiar orange light glowed beneath the night sky. She held her arms out firmly while thinking, _"Hang in there, Kuchiki-san, you're gonna make it! I'm sure you will." _Inoue felt like crying all over again. She hated seeing her friends hurt, especially this badly. Rukia was bleeding profusely from a large gash just below her ribcage, while her face and arms bore many scars. She tried her best to focus, but Inoue couldn't shake the feeling of someone staring down at her. Hard.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? Erm… What happened here?"

"Hollows. As usual. Kuchiki-san was going against them alone before we arrive." Ishida replied as he continued to keep watch. After deciding that it should be safe enough, Ishida peeled his eyes away from their surroundings to look at the trio. He let out a sad sigh. "Pull yourself together, Kurosaki. It wasn't your fault." Ishida called out after some time, not really sure if he was trying to convince Ichigo that or trying to put Inoue out of the agony of having Ichigo glaring at her like that. Totally ignoring Ishida, the orange-haired shinigami knelt down beside Inoue with eyes glazed with worry, misery and fear. Inoue tried many times to comfort the man, but never once did he look away from Rukia.***

It was painful to watch.

"FUCK! I can't feel anything!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed. Ishida jerked from his position to see Ichigo holding on to Rukia's wrist. He let out a quizzical look for a split second, before a huge twitch appeared on his forehead. Ishida started rubbing his temples slowly as Ichigo continued to freak out about the lack of a certain beating. "OF COURSE YOU CAN'T, YOU IDIOT! YOU LIVE IN A CLINIC FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! SO IT'S COMMON SENSE THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE."

Then silence.

Eerie, and awkward silence.

"Oi." Ishida called.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called again, and this time he had walked over to grip Ichigo's shoulder.

"D-D… D-Dead?" His voice finally came, albeit almost inaudibly. "W-what do y-yyou m-mmean… s-she…s-R-rukia?" Ichigo stuttered.

Ishida knew very well that this was a saddening scene. It was probably the only time Ishida could ever see the orange-head substitute shinigami shed a tear. It was the defining moment. He knew this was hard for Ichigo, perhaps even harder for Inoue. He could already see Ichigo trying desperately to grapple with the situation and, at the same time, forcing himself to hold back his tears. But…

**SMACK! **

Ichigo was sent flying across to the other side of the building. In Ishida's defense, he just _couldn't_ help it.

"What the fu-"

"Kuchiki-san was dead like a century ago? REMEMBER? HOW IDIOTIC CAN YOU GET?"

"I-I KNEW THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS THINKING?" Ichigo answered abruptly, as he stood up to face Ishida with huge blush on his face.

"Oh really? You're telling me that right after you almost reduce yourself into a small little speck of miserable-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Getting embarrassed now-"

"No seriously, SHUT THE FUCK UP ISHIDA!" It was then that Ishida realized Ichigo was no longer in front of him. He had already returned back to Inoue's side. Rukia was slowly gaining consciousness and was moving her head slowly. As Rukia stirred, Ishida noticed that Ichigo looked like the happiest man in the world and he let out a sad smile, unable to decide if he was happy for him or sad for Inoue.

"_Perhaps it is time to move on." _Inoue thought as she looked at Ichigo's face almost beaming with joy and relief.

* * *

><p>"OI MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled as he banged violently on the closet door. "Midget! Get up!"<p>

"Midget. Don't tell me you died in there! Quick get up!"

"OI RUKIA. If you're not feeling fine, I guess you can skip class for today. I mean, you were… in pretty bad shape yesterday. And… I was really… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME?"

"Chibi. Are you angry with me? I didn't mean to just barge in the middle of you and that hollow like that. I know you're mad. I really… I just…"

"YOU'RE THE LAZIEST, STUPIDEST, MOST ANNOYING MIDGET IN THE WHOLE WORLD. YOU HEAR ME? Midget? RUKIA? RUKIA!"

Ichigo peeled the closet door open to find the raven-hair girl curled up into a ball and tucked in the corner of the small wardrobe. Ichigo mentally scolded himself for yelling at her for the past five minutes when she was clearly feeling unwell. "Rukia?" He asked as he shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her, but she didn't answer. "Rukia?"

Then, Ichigo went into panic mode.

"Dad! DAD! DAAAAAAADDDDD!" He yelled as he carefully picked Rukia up bridal style and ran down the stairs to the dining room where Isshin and the twins were having breakfast. "Dad! What's happening to her?"

Isshin quickly stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards Ichigo. He motioned for him to put Rukia down on the couch where he started to examine her. "Relax, son. She's just down with a slight fever. You didn't have to get so worked up and worried about it."

"I wasn't-"

"ICHIGOOOO! WHY IS YOUR FACE SO RED? DO YOU HAVE A FEVER TOO?"

"No! Get away from me!" He yelled as Isshin chased him all around the house. The twins giggled at their brother and father's antics before Karin shouted to them, "What he has is worse than fever! Anyway, we're off to school! Ichi-nii, you better get to school now as well! You're already late!"

"Yeah, off you go! Bye Yuzu and Karin! OI! WAIT! WHERE IS DADDY'S GOODBYE KISS?"

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked, as he sat down on the couch beside Rukia looking at her as she snuggled into the surrounding pillows. He let out a small smile at the sight.

"What about Rukia? She wants a daddy kiss too?"

"NO! I mean, she's sick. And…"

"Oh! Don't worry about it! Daddy will take good care of his third daughter!"

"In case you haven't noticed, that's exactly what I was worried about."

"AHHHHH! EGO-BURN! For your information, I am a full-fledged doctor." Isshin said before promptly landing a smack on Ichigo's head. "Get on to school, son. Rukia-chan would be fine." He added with a serious tone.

He couldn't pay attention in class. And this has been plaguing him for days lately. But today, he was just plain worried. Ichigo found himself constantly looking at Rukia's empty desk as if through that he could somehow be able to make out what she was doing at home right at this very moment. Was she feeling better? Has her fever gone down? Is she sleeping? Has she eaten?

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO. FOR THE LAST TIME, WOULD YOU STOP CALLING? IT'S SO ANNOYING. ONE MORE TIME, AND I SWEAR I'D BAN YOU FROM EVEN RETURNING HOME TO SEE HER. GODDDDDDDDDD!" _Click!_

He solemnly kept his cellphone back into his pocket before returning to class. Okay, so he has been calling home a little more than he should. But it's not like he was calling every minute! Okay, mayyyyyyybe it was like every 15minutes. But still! Why did Karin have to be so rude? He scowled. Sitting back on his seat, he watched the clock that was placed above the blackboard. Somehow, time never seemed to move any slower than this. Ichigo was increasingly frustrated and annoyed.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Ichigo literally dashed out of class. Not even bothering to bid goodbye to his friends. He ran all the way towards the direction of home. All the while, thinking about how Rukia was now, and whether she was getting better. He needed to see his midget. Immediately.<p>

Wait. His? When the hell did midget became his? Nevermind that.

"I'm home!" He yelled towards no one in particular, before frantically searching the clinic side of his house for a certain black-haired shinigami. "Hi, Ichi-nii! Erm, Rukia-neesan is in your room." Yuzu, donned in a nurse outfit, called as she prepared the necessary equipments for the next patient.

Taking two steps at a time, Ichigo reached his room in no time. Slowly, he pushed open the door and quietly tiptoed in. Rukia was currently sleeping on his bed, she was curled up into a tight ball and holding on to his blanket that was draped carelessly around her. Her hair was disheveled but she looked peaceful. Unconsciously, he reached out and touched her cheek, as if to reassure himself that she was fine, alive, and breathing. He jerked back upon realizing what he had done. "_What the fuck is wrong with me?" _He thought, as he looked at his hand as if it had grown an extra finger. Suddenly, he was reminded of other similar times like these. Like, when he learned of her execution, he felt lost, useless, shocked, desperate, and the sudden need to be there, right beside her. Or when he was unable to feel her reiatsu back at Heuco Mondo. His first instinct was to turn back and shunpo to her. It didn't matter that he was possibly leaving Inoue in the hands of a ruthless espada, and that he was going against the very objective of this rescue mission. He just needed to know that she was safe. That, and, of course, he had to kill the person who had the nerves to injure his midget.

And, all of the sudden, just like that, everything was so clear to him. All those awkward and confusing moments that had afflicted him recently were coming to light. And this time, he wasn't going to just run away from the truth. Ichigo had finally come to terms with how he was uncontrollably in love with Kuchiki Rukia. With that realization, he chuckled at his stupidity for the last few months.

"What the hell are you laughing about, weirdo?" Ichigo snapped his eyes open to find himself staring straight into her violet ones. She still looked, visibly tired, but her eyes flared with annoyance. He scratched the back of his head and sighed a little before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She answered, as she stretched her arms and legs, loosening her stiff and aching joints. The whole time, Ichigo just blatantly stared at her like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Could you not stare? It's annoying me."

"What? I wasn't staring." Ichigo blurted, trying his best to look everywhere in his room except the spot where Rukia was.

"Whatever you say. But you still have a stupid look on your face. Stop looking like that. You look like a worried sop."

"I AM JUST CONCERNED!"

"Con- OH! Right, so concerned that you're yelling at the sick one!"

"You made me yell at you!"

"I wasn't holding you at swordpoint, was I?"

"Gunpoint."

"Now you're speaking gibberish."

"It is not gibberish. You hold someone at GUNPOINT. There's no such thing as SWORDpoint."

"Well, there's no such thing as a gun. So, I take it upon myself to correct your silly metaphors."

"_On second thought, why do I love her again?" _

"Whatever. You still look stupid. Forget it, I can't take that face of yours any longer." She said after a moment of silence. Rukia stood up from the bed and walked past Ichigo towards the door. "I'm hungry", she announced before looking back at Ichigo. "Come on, cook me something."

"Alright alright." Ichigo sighed, before following behind her. "You're such a nuisance."

"Thank you." She replied, as she looked back at Ichigo and gave him a smile. Ichigo stopped in his tracks, and he felt as if his heart was no longer beating. Or maybe, it was, because he could practically hear it thumping. He wasn't sure.

"_Oh right. Because she was Rukia."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_***Muahhahah, see how I incorporated Rukia's original speech there! Smart huh? Okay, I'm just being annoying now. LOL. I always thought that speech was meant for Ichigo. You know, like, she can't bear to leave him. For those of you who are lost, this speech happened in Chapter 52 in the manga and I think, Episode 16 of the anime.**_

_****Ginrei Kojaku is that fancy web-shaped bow that Ishida has.**_

_*****MY FAVOURITE ICHIRUKI MOMENT IN BLEACHHHHH! OMGOMGOMG. This happens in Chapter 213 in the manga and Episode 121 in the anime. Okay, I'm gonna re-watch it now.**_

_**Thank you all for your continuous support despite my infrequent updates. I am really truly happy every time I read your reviews or just simply know that people are reading this. I love you people! **_

_**Once again, the next chapter would be the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Thank you once again!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Heyyyyy lovelies! This shall be one of my longer, if not longest Author's Note! I just want to thank all of you for your continuous support for my story. Writing this fic started as just a form of distressing hobby for me, but now it has really become a source of happiness as I read your reviews and receive emails alerting me of a new follower/favourite. I am really grateful to have such wonderful readers/reviewers like you people, because I know I'm not the best writer but the fact that you guys always leave such nice reviews really gave me a lot of encouragement. Also, because I am really terrible at updating, and you guys are just the most patient people ever! I REALLY HONESTLY FREAKING LOVE YOU PEOPLE. THANK YOU SO FKING MUCH! **_

_**So this is the last chapter, and as much as I am sad to see my first multi-chapter fic come to an end, I feel so fortunate to have found such lovely people (and friends) like you guys. Like mentioned in my previous note, I would continue writing when I have the time. Be it one-shots or a new multi-chapter fic.**_

_**OKAY, now to thank the special people! Thank you theenglishgirl, DeviantHollow23, flyaway2fanfictionland, XDPirateLover1XD, Aletheya, RawrxRandomxNerd17, purplepam(mmmm), RukiaYoukuMaSaHi, deathbyheart, Nati Hallow, DinieLuvYunho, thyme spirit, ichiruki497, , and some guests. AND ALSO, SPECIAL THANK YOUS TO falconrukichi, Pandorrah, curio cherry, Indie07, and Anime Angel, because you guys reviewed for almost every chapter and its so nice to read your reviews every time I update. Thank you for sticking with me.**_

_**Alright, enough of my nonsensical ramblings.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Bleach belongs to the almighty sensei Kubo.**_

* * *

><p>Morning sunrays shone right into his face causing Ichigo to squint a little as he starts to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before turning to his side; a small smile crept on his face when his gaze fell on his closet. He suddenly stopped himself. <em>Waitaminit! <em>Did he always act like such an idiot when it comes to Rukia? He sat up and shook his head widely. _Fuck, I'm losing it. _Looking at the time on his clock, he quickly grabbed his school uniform and headed to the bathroom.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOO~~~~!" Isshin greeted his son with his signature flying-kick-attempt-gone-wrong which Ichigo dodges effortlessly causing Isshin to fly across the corridor with his face flat on the ground. "Morning, dad."

"Where's Rukia?" The teen asked Karin and Yuzu as he stepped into the dining room for breakfast. Does she have a knack for disappearing on him now? Again?

"Good morning to you too." Karin snapped with sarcasm. "She left early. Said she needed to take care of some things."

"Oh." Ichigo answered with an almost disappointed tone before grabbing a couple of toasts and stuffing them into a zip-lock bag. "I'm off." He announced as he left. "By-" Isshin's attempt at saying goodbye was rudely cut-off by the slamming of the front door. "It's almost as if I don't have a son and a third daughter anymore. Why do they always have to leave so early?"

"Obviously to get away from you." Karin scoffed.

* * *

><p>"I demand a refund!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Miss. But I don't do refunds."

Rukia slammed her fists on the counter before yelling at the shopkeeper. "DON'T "MISS" ME! You tricked me into buying the highest grade and most expensive one, but yet, it failed me. I want a refund."

Said shopkeeper hid his face behind his old, worn-out fan and let out a few nervous giggles before replying, "Oh please, even the best things can malfunction once in awhile." Seeing that Rukia glared at him with the mention of "once in awhile" he quickly salvaged the conversation (and his life) by adding, "but I'm sure, like really sure, it won't EVER happen again. Ever." To add to his apparent sincerity, the man gestured a little cross above his heart with his fingers.

Feeling her veins threatening to burst at any moment, she spoke icily, "How can you be so sure? I want my refund!"

"Oh come on, Kuchiki-san, it's just a small little fever. Nothing big that my gigai or you can't handle. You don't have to make such a big fuss about it."

"It shouldn't be able to fall sick in the first place!"

"Could it be that it wasn't my gigai's problem, but that someone was too weak?" Urahara Kisuke replied with his fan, once again, modestly covering his mouth as he let out a few "Ohohoho"s.

With that, Rukia couldn't hold her anger any longer as she reached out and pulled Kisuke by his shirt over the counter to yell into his face. "EXCUSE ME? WEAK?" After successfully scaring the daylights out of the shopkeeper with her high-pitch scream, she narrowed her eyes and demanded, "You _will _give me that refund, or at least, get me a new gigai before I, personally, tear down this stupid shop with my bare hands."

"A-a-a-ah… Hai…" Kisuke stammered in agreement. Satisfied, Rukia lets go of him and started walking towards the exit. While reaching out to slide the door open, she stopped and turned back to a very pale Kisuke. "You better have it ready by the end of the week." With that, she left.

"You just let her have her way like THAT? And you were calling her weak. PFFT!" Jinta sneered at Kisuke from behind after Rukia left.

"Have her look at you with _those eyes _and you'll see. Of all the things she could have inherited from her brother," Kisuke sighed.

Snickering at his employer/guardian/stupid-head, Jinta crawled over to the window just in time to watch Rukia leaving the front yard and walking towards the direction of Karakura High. "I still don't see it."

"Huh?"

"There must be something attractive about her, but I still don't see it. Either that, or stupid-berry-head is just plain crazy."

"Hmmmmm." Kisuke replied with a smirk and a hand below his chin, as if deep in thoughts. "I'm not so sure about that. But what I DO know is that someone has some restocking to do… HMMMM?"

* * *

><p>Rukia walked into the classroom right on-the-dot, she strutted over to her seat and settled down, getting herself ready for class. She looked fairly calm and happy as she basked in her glory over her little triumph back at the shop.<p>

Ichigo, on the other hand, was not so cheerful. There he was, staring so intensely at the raven-haired girl, you would think that she might just spontaneously combust under the scrutiny of his amber hues. His mind was in a state of frenzy as multiple thoughts flew around his head, _"Where was she? What did she need to take care of? Did she meet someone? WHO THE HELL IS THAT SOMEONE? What the fuck is she so happy about? Fucking Haruka-kun*. Better not let me see you in school. Or I'm gonna go bankai on your ass. Stupid motherfu- She's looking at me! Shit. Act normal. ACT NORMAL! What do I normally do?"_

Rukia raised an eyebrow when she saw the orange-head quickly turned away from her to look at the blackboard with his face contorting at weird angles. _"Okay, I swear scowling was never this hard. How the hell did I do it like 24/7 in the past? Concentrate. Fuck you, Rukia. Stop looking at me. I say stop! Okay you know what? I really didn't want to know about you and your stupid early morning ventures, BUT YOU ASKED FOR IT." _Ichigo turned to Rukia and opened his mouth, readying himself to interrogate Rukia about her whereabouts but he stopped himself midway as he recalled what happened the last time he did that. No, he couldn't. Sinking back into his chair, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head furiously. _"Fineeee. I'm going to let you off this time. Consider yourself lucky, midget." _He grumbled mentally. Though he was dying to know, he just couldn't afford to see Rukia walking away from him again.

For the rest of the class, Ichigo tried his best to avoid Rukia for fear that he would somehow let his emotions get the better of him and let slip a tirade of demanding questions and insults. On the outside, Ichigo looked like his usual uncaring, scowling self; but deep inside, he was practically going crazy as he mentally struggled with his growing thoughts about Rukia and whatever the hell she had to do this morning. By lunch, Ichigo was feeling exhausted, and he decided that he should just forget about it all. Well, easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Ichigo dragged himself, with the help of Keigo, to the field at the back of school to have their lunch. They settled down at their usual spot and began eating. While the others were wolfing down their assorted bentos, Ichigo repeatedly tried to poke at his perfectly-made squid ball. Fucking thing just kept rolling around. No Rukia in the morning. Rukia smiling at something that probably wasn't about him. Having to avoid Rukia for the entire morning. AND NOW, stubborn food. Nothing was going his way today, and he was frustrated, to say the least. Worst day of his life.<p>

Finally! Ichigo impaled the ball with one of his chopsticks. _"Pfft. Some nerve you had to run around like that. But in the end, you're no match for me._"He thought as he looked up from his bento box, and held the squid ball up to his eye-level. Then something caught his eye. He shifted the ball a little to his left, and there she was. Rukia sitting with the girls, in their class, at their usual spot below the tree, she was smiling, occasionally giggling, as some of the girls bickered over something. And, right there and then, all his frustrations seemed to add up to nothing. It just disappeared. Just like all the other times when he was feeling extremely low, or stressed, she just picked him right up.

With his eyes fixed on Rukia, Ichigo didn't even realize the infuriated figure storming towards him. Tatsuki rolled up her already-rolled-up sleeves readying herself to pummel a certain Kurosaki Ichigo, as she charged towards him. "Ichigo!" She yelled. The rest of the guys looked up at Tatsuki, and immediately scooted away from Ichigo upon hearing the deadly tone of her voice. Ichigo, on the other hand, merely glanced at her before returning his gaze to Rukia. "Yo."

"I don't know what the hell happen between you two. But, didn't you promise not to hurt her? I warned you didn't I? I WARNED YOU!" She roared. She, then, started yelling all sorts of insults at Ichigo and how sad Inoue must be feeling right now because of him. But Ichigo had already tuned her out, and was only hearing fragments of what she had to say.

Now, he was annoyed. The whole scolding thing was infiltrating his thoughts and his personal admiring-Rukia time. As if finally noticing she was there, Ichigo suddenly shouted back, "Well, what do you want from me?"

"Take responsibility, of course! And stop being an insensitive coward! I want you to make things right again! I don't know! Do what normal couples do! KISS AND MAKE UP!"

With that, Ichigo finally tore his eyes away from Rukia to look at Tatsuki in the eye. She had finally caught his attention. And all that was in his mind now was that she was right. She was right. He was the one at fault. He was the one who was insensitive and cowardly. And now, he should be the one to make things right. He had to.

With that determination, he nodded at Tatsuki, as if thanking her for opening his eyes and waking him up from his stupor. He needed to do this, and he shall. He walked past Tatsuki, leaving her in shock that he just agreed so easily. And there she was thinking that she might end up in a fight with her oldest friend, something that she tries to avoid at any given cost.

Ichigo stalked away from the group, across the field with fire in his eyes. Yes, this was it. No turning back now. He spots her, and he quickly widened his steps in order to get to her faster.

She was still sitting on the grass when she felt someone towering over her. She looked up to see Ichigo staring, almost glaring, at her with those fiery amber orbs; she raised one of her eyebrows. "What the-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence, as his strong hands rudely hoisted her up by her waist before he crashed his lips against hers. Rukia's eyes widened at his sudden behaviour, and she continued to stare at him in shock. It was happening so fast.

For Ichigo, however, it felt like it was happening in slow-mo. He could feel everything. Her soft lips, her sweet taste, her intoxicating smell, and her flawless body that seemed to mould itself perfectly against his own as he held her. It was only then that Ichigo realized that all these while he was dying to kiss her, and now that he was, he felt complete. Who would've thought that his first kiss would be _this _perfect. _Rukia _is perfect.

After about one and a half seconds, Ichigo found himself rolling away from her and hitting the school fence as she violently smacked him away. "YOU STUPID PERVERT!" She yelled before giving him another kick and stomping away from the field.

Everyone else stood still, in shock at what just happened, before cheering, high-fiving, and bro-fisting at Ichigo's bold gesture. Tatsuki, on the other hand, wanted to just go over there and strangle the carrot-top to death; but ultimately, she decided against it as she just witnessed Ichigo practically throwing the reputation, he had maintained for so long, away for Rukia. She let out a sad smile, before leaving the scene, silently giving them her blessings.

* * *

><p>Rukia never returned to class after that.<p>

The orange-haired teen stared at her empty desk. Part of him was still relishing the feeling of her lips against his, while the other part was just downright depressed, and worried. He had seemed so confident then; but now, he was just sitting there, back to his paranoid self. Did he scare her? Where was she now? Was it a wrong move?

He was never good with words, and he had concluded a couple of times to himself, in the past hour, that that kiss was pretty much the only way he knew how to convey his feelings to her. It wasn't like Ichigo hoped for a fairytale/shoujo type scenario where such an abrupt kiss would suddenly evoke such strong and passionate feelings in her that she immediately kisses him back and starts to proclaim her undying love for him. But thinking about it now, why didn't it happen like that? He couldn't decide if this was the best or worst day of his life.

* * *

><p>They walked back from school in silence. They always walked in silence, but today, Ichigo needed someone to talk to. He was at loss, to say the least. He had never experienced this before. Never fell in love before, and now, it all seemed so… complicated. What the hell just happened back there? Was it really right to kiss her? <em>"It felt right." <em>He reasoned to himself. And he knew he love her, so it _should _feel right, _right?_ Okay, so maybe he was a bit impulsive and rash, but at that moment, it was really now or never. _"Yeah, that's it." _It didn't matter if it was right or not. He would've done it anyway. And he damn well did not regret it. He smiled at that, as he looked up to the sky. He was now sure that today was the best day of his life.

Then he felt _it_, and his heart dropped.

Struggling a little, Ichigo instantly whipped out his shinigami badge and placed it above his chest, ready to shunpo to where she was; but before he could separate his soul from his body, Chad set his hand between his chest and the badge. "Don't."

"But-"

"Let her go, Ichigo. It took you awhile to realize, she needs time too."

He glared at Chad, but felt the sekaimon doors closing. He slowly allowed his arms to fall limp by his sides. He cursed a little as he scowled towards the direction of where the sekaimon was opened. It was too late now anyway. With that, he continued his walk back home with Chad in silence.

"_Yeah, it took me awhile." _

So Ichigo will wait.

Because he love her. Because she meant the world to him. Because she was his ray of light, the one who made the rain go away. Because he have been waiting all these while anyway.

Because he knew that Rukia would always be worth the wait.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*If you don't knowremember who Haruka-kun is, please refer back to Chapter 12. **_

_**For those who are confused with the last part, erm, Rukia opened a sekaimon and went back to Soul Society. Well, yeah. I'M SORRY IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU HAVE ANTICIPATED. I really am. I tried thinking of ways to change it, but I decided against it in the end because because the ending explains my title. I actually chose this title because I already pre-planned the ending to be like this. I made no promise of returned feelings, but I think I made it pretty obvious what Rukia's feelings were, yes? LOL I don't know. Oh my God. **_

_**ANYWAY, THE GOOD NEWS IS I have already decided to write an epilogue because I feel so guilty for putting this up in an IchiRuki tag without any real IchiRuki romance or whatever you call it. Yep! So, stay tuned. But in the mean time, I'm just going to leave this as "Complete."**_

_**Once again, thank you all for your support and loving. [;**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here is just some… I don't know, something I wrote for the fun of writing:<strong>_

"YOU KISSED HER?" The three yelled in unison as Ichigo closed the front door.

"Ye-Wha-WAIT, how the hell did- WHAT THE HELL?" He stood on guard as he spewed out several other inaudible words.

"You kissed her in front of the whole freaking school, of course we would come to find out, stupid." Karin replied. Ichigo's scowl deepened. _"Oh right, I seemed to have forgotten about that little detail." _Waving them off, he tried to squirm his way to his room, but each time he tried he was stopped by one of his meddlesome family members.

"AWWWW! ICHI-NII! THAT WAS SHOOOOO SHWEEEETTTTT!" Yuzu swooned, "In front of the WHOLE SCHOOL at that! Rukia-nee-san is sooooo luckyyyyyyy!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Sweet? Is there something wrong with you, Yuzu? Ichi-nii just VIOLATED HER!" Karin exclaimed as she flailed her arms above her head in disagreement. "Pervert."

"VIOLAT- I didn't _violate _her. That's such a strong word! I just- You know what, forget it!"

And lastly, it was Isshin. Ichigo sighed; he knew what was going to happen. The old man would either do his signature victory dance, cry tears of joy to his mother's poster, or, at the very least, he would do a little cheer with pompoms and all. But to his surprise, he did neither.

Instead Isshin placed his arm across his son's shoulder and looked at him seriously. "Listen, kid." Ichigo gulped at his father's solemn tone. "I know this has been an eventful day for you. And, you must have conjured up a lot confidence and determination to do what you did today. And I'm proud of you son. BUT, the last time I checked, your school had fourteen stairwells. So while you were at it, couldn't you have just brought her to any one of them, any one will do, and make daddy some BABIES?"


	15. Epilogue

The people at the meeting table sat quietly, frantically taking down notes as their captain went through the new evacuation plan. Their eyes never once left the paper in front of them for fear of being called out for not paying attention. _Who knows what he'd do to them then?_ Their black haired captain walked around the room as he talked, his voice stoic as ever.

Suddenly, a gush of familiar reiatsu rippled through his body. He stopped talking, and the rest of the members in the meeting room struggled to decide if they should look up at their captain or continue taking down notes. _"Who the- why is she back so soon?" _

"Meeting adjourned." Byakuya merely stated before walking out of the room, leaving the rest of the occupants confused and lost. Once out of the room, he put his amazing speed to the test as he quickly shunpoed to the Kuchiki Manor and into his room, shut the door, and quietly crept towards his bookshelves. After a quick look at his surroundings to make sure he was alone, he pulled a secret lever, which revealed a hidden room. At the sight of what's in the room, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

Placed in the middle of the room was a half-done wooden carving of Chappy the rabbit holding hands with Wakame the Seaweed Ambassador. Both characters are standing on a platform that has the words "Happy Birthday Rukia" carved at the front.

"_Still, I should keep it hidden." _Byakuya thought as he pulled a huge white sheet over the carving. Giving one last look at the sculpture, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He, then, proceeded to lock the door with 3 keys, a password, fingerprint, voice, and eye recognition. _"One can never be too safe."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! So here is the epilogue…. Uh, I shall not say anything further because I have absolutely NO EXCUSE for posting this so late! Anyway, squint for canon material! I think I have 2 in there (8<strong>_

* * *

><p>Byakuya's eyes travelled from left to right to left again as he watched his sister paced around the sixth division vice-captain office. She was holding her head with both her hands while murmuring incoherent words about reporting to Ukitake-taichou, killing hollows, and failing her mission. Wait a minute. She had a mission? Since when? A slight twitch appeared on Byakuya's forehead. He'll need to have a chat with Ukitake soon. "Rukia."<p>

"There's just too much things to do here. I need to stay here. This is where I belong. No point going back to the Living world. Really." She mumbled.

"_Too much things to do?"_ Screw "soon", he's going over to pay the thirteenth division captain a visit right after this.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard as Renji burst into the office, startling both Byakuya and Rukia. "RUKIA! Why are you back so soon?" He smiled as he walked towards the petite shinigami.

"W-what do you mean back so soon! This is m-my home! I can come back anytime I want." She snapped.

"Erm, well I didn't mean it that way! Just thought it was kind of sudden, that's all." Renji laughed nervously at Rukia's sudden outburst, "Did Ichigo bully you or something?"

"I-Ichigo? WHAT ICHIGO? He didn't do anything! We didn't do anything. What are you talking about! I don't know what you're talking about at all."

"Erh… o-okay… I didn't ask-"

"ASK WHAT? Oh my God! WOULD YOU STOP INTERROGATING ME! NOTHING HAPPENED. WHAT IS WITH YOU." Rukia suddenly screamed before she stomped out of the office.

The other two watched in shock as the door slammed shut. Renji blinked. He turned towards his captain with a questioning look. "Does any of that seemed a little weird to you?"

"Indeed." The black-haired noble replied solemnly as he held his chin. "She didn't even greet me the whole time. Perhaps she couldn't even sense my reiatsu. I'd have to bring her to see Unohana-taichou soon."

_Face-palm._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ever since that day, Rukia hasn't visited once."<em>

Ichigo tries to tell himself not to think so much about it. Perhaps she was just really busy back in Soul Society. Perhaps her idiot of a brother was just being too overprotective again. Perhaps she was just confused? _"Maybe I shouldn't have… showed my feelings the way I did. Maybe I was being too rash. BUT Yuzu called it romantic! It's not like it scared her or something… right?"_ But with each passing day, his resolve gets weaker and weaker. _"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" _Suddenly, he wasn't so confident anymore. Suddenly, he realized that she had the choice of actually rejecting him. _Maybe she already did._ Suddenly he became painfully aware that Rukia might not come back at all.

At least, Ichigo concedes, everything else seemed to be back to normal.

At home, the old man goat wouldn't stop whining about the loss of his third daughter for a month. Even suggesting that Ichigo should go to Soul Society to look for her; an act that Ichigo himself had to struggle really hard to stop himself from doing. Chad was right after all; he had to give her time to think. Soon, the madness died down… only to give way to another kind of madness.

Isshin had took a photo of Rukia, blew it up into life-size poster proportions and placed it right next to Masaki's picture.

Needless to say, the poster was taken down within seconds after Ichigo chanced upon it. And it now resides in the deepest and darkest corner of his closet.

Anyone who dared ask him why he didn't just throw the poster away would be given a death glare.

Things were much better at school. At first, Inoue's eyes always seemed red and a little swollen, and she would avoid him at all cost. But after a week, she began smiling at him, sometimes greeting him with her signature "Kurosaki-kun". By the end of the month, they were able to converse again. And just yesterday, she showed the "ultimate" sign of moving on.

She asked Ichigo about Rukia.

All Ichigo could say and do, really, was wait.

Most of his classmates don't even remember Rukia, just like the other times she went back to Soul Society. And he guess, that was for the better, at least he didn't have to deal with the impending wound threatening to open every time someone asks about her.

It has been close to 5 months now, and at some point, Ichigo find himself getting used to this feeling. But can you truly get used to missing someone?

So when Rukia appeared right in front of him, seemingly waiting for someone outside the school gate, Ichigo was in utter shock and felt as if he had completely forgotten how to speak, or even think. He stared at Rukia, with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, gasping for air as he frantically looked for the right words to say so that she wouldn't run away from him again.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"Nope, there is nothing wrong with you. You did well in all the tests! Do you need me to pass a copy to your brother?" Unohana said with a smile as she handed the test reports over to Rukia, who was currently sitting behind the 4th captain's desk in the 4th division hospital.

Rukia eyed the pages before letting out a sigh. "It's fine. I'll do it myself."

"Hmm, what is this? It is almost as if you wished you had a problem."

Violet eyes snapped up to stare at the lady in front of her._ "What?" _

"I- I just had a lot of problem controlling my powers lately. I- I feel so unfocused. T-that's why I feel that there h-has to be a problem." Rukia reasoned.

"Seems like you _do_ have a problem, but I bet it is not anything reiatsu-related."

* * *

><p><em>STILL IN THE FLASHBACK<em>

"How absurd! How could she assume such a thing!" Rukia thought out loud as she walked back to the Kuchiki Mansion after her talk with the 4th division captain. The raven-haired captain had speculated that maybe she had some unresolved feelings for someone or something in the Living World. To which Rukia so uncharacteristically yelled that she had absolutely NO feelings for Ichigo.

"ARGH! I'm such a stupidhead!" Rukia screamed as she pulled on her hair. It had irked her to no end that Unohana's reply to her Freudian slip was, "I never said anything about the substitute shinigami" followed by a giggle.

She fumed as she stomped her way into the Kuchiki Mansion, she had been so distracted by her own anger that she literally jumped when she heard her brother ask, "So how was it?"

"N-Nii-sama!" Byakuya was sitting leisurely in the reading room with a book in his hands, his eyes still glued to the words in the book as his sister greeted him. "I-It was okay… I passed every test."

"Good." Byakuya replied impassively.

A few minutes passed, and a frown started to show on Byakuya's face. Rukia was still in the room. She just stood there, kicking lightly at carpet beside her feet. "What did I told you about fidgeting, Rukia?"

"S-sorry, nii-sama." Rukia quickly replied, slightly embarrassed before plucking up the courage to ask, "Nii-sama, how did you know nee-san was the one?"

Rukia eyed him closely, but his expression never changed. At all.

"_Great. I have officially gone crazy. I just asked a wooden plank how it fell in love."_

"Sorry for my impoliteness!" She quickly apologized bowing. "I'll be in my-"

"When I'd do anything for her."

"_What? So apparently dead trees can talk. And feel for that matter. But his answer is so ambiguous! I'd do ANYTHING for any of my nakamas!"_

This time Byakuya looked up at Rukia as he continued, "And when she unknowingly slips into my mind, into my thoughts."

"_Okay, so maybe that's pretty applicable to my case." _He was EVERYWHERE in her mind lately. She often found herself thinking about their times spent together, how close they have become, their hug… their kiss. She often wondered what he was doing, how he was coping with the hollows alone, was he talking to other girls, and worrying about his well-being in general. And it was getting annoying.

"OH! Like a parasite!" She exclaimed, knocking her fist in her palm.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched, his lips twisted as he repeated, "A parasite?" No one associates Hisana with such unholy creatures. No one. If Rukia weren't his sister, and _her _sister, pink petals would've blinded her right about now.

* * *

><p>As Rukia ran towards the other side of the gate, with the sweeper closing in on her, she mentally cursed. Unohana had asked her to go back as she felt that staying in Soul Society would not make anything better. She had initially declined the offer, until Byakuya stepped in and literally forced her into the senkaimon, asking her to solve her "petty problem." (Secretly though, he knew he needed more time to complete his masterpiece of a birthday present to her. He hasn't been able to do much while she was around.)<p>

What was she supposed to do once she's back in the Living World? _"Shit, but there's no going back now. Perhaps I could just ask open another gate once I'm there. Come to think of it, the kiss happened months ago. He probably forgot all about it."_

"_But I haven't." _Rukia let out a distressed scream. Why is she still thinking about this? It's not like that kiss meant anything to her. For one, kisses are just a form of greeting! _"But I've never seen Ichigo kissed anyone… And he was rather annoyed when Kon used his body to kiss Tatsuki and Orihime the other time." _So what if he meant more with that kiss? Kuchiki Rukia does NOT like him, so the kiss doesn't mean a thing to her. Does it?

* * *

><p>The late afternoon sun shone brightly at the couple as they stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Rukia broke the silence by saying, "You forgot my birthday, you dimwit." Ichigo's confused expression turned into an annoyed one as he retorted, "No, I didn't, stupid. It's tomorrow."<p>

Slim lips unconsciously let out a small smile before the ebony-haired girl turned away from him, walking towards the direction of home.

Now, walking back together after school side by side, with Rukia slightly in the front, it was almost as if nothing had changed, and they were back to how they were like in the past. The only difference being, Ichigo is no longer looking around with a bored scowling expression; instead, he was practically burning holes into Rukia's back as he stared at her petite form wrapped up in a coat that was obviously two sizes too big for her. Why did she come back? What was she going to do, what was she going to say? What does she think of him now?

After letting out a rather frustrated growl, he asked, "What are you doing here in the human world anyway?" and immediately regretted his choice of words. _"Does it sound as if I didn't want her here? Fuck. I can't even tell if that was totally in-character of me or just plain rude." _

Tiny footsteps stopped for almost a millisecond after hearing that question. "Hmm? I can come back anytime I like. Problem?"

Unbeknownst to her, that nonchalant tone actually pissed Ichigo off. Here he was struggling to even string a sentence together, to even fucking breathe, while she act as if nothing happened! "Yes. I do have a problem." Ichigo snapped as he bent forward to Rukia's height. "May I remind you that you are free-loading in my house!"

"Oh yes, and I think I also remember your family saying I can stay as long as I want." She countered, using one hand to push lightly on Ichigo's chest. _"Too close." _A slight blush already forming on her cheeks, she quickened her pace not daring to look back once as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Rukia sat in her closet as she watched Ichigo pacing around the room, listlessly touching random things. Inside, she was also battling her own inner conflict. _"What the hell did Captain Unohana wanted me to do anyway? What the hell am I supposed to say to him?"_

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

And then silence. He still fidgeted around while Rukia's nails suddenly intrigued her as she stared at those little cuticles.

"So… Uh"

She looked up at him. "So…"

That was it.

"It's funny huh? How the word "so" is technically a word, but it doesn't really mean anything." She stated plainly having enough of his hesitance.

A twitch appeared at side of Ichigo's forehead as he yelled, "OH. SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M STUPID NOW, BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY OTHER THAN "SO"? "

"How the hell did you link- You know what, forget it. You ARE stupid anyway." Rukia asserted as she threw her arms in the air to emphasize her annoyance.

"Listen midget, I would have you know that I am in the Top 20 list of my grade in school!" The orange-head injected as deepened his scowl and stalked towards Rukia.

"Hah. Being book smart doesn't mean anything if you don't even have common sense."

"WHAT! I don't have common sense?" Pointing an accusing finger at her, he continued, "Speak for yourself. You've been in the Living World for how long and you don't even know what a microwave is for!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" The shinigami screamed, face flushed with embarrassment at the memory of herself placing her Chappy doll into the microwave thinking it was some kind of teleport device. "And it is YOUR fault anyway for not teaching me! Hell, you won't even let me near the kitchen!"

"Tch. You can't blame me for that! I only did it because, based on your dumbness, you will probably get yourself hurt in there, or worse, you'll mess up the whole place!"

Folding her arms, she gave Ichigo a challenging look. "Says the person who can't even do a simple kido spell without blowing his own face up!"

"Turns out, I don't even need kido to save your little ass when you're in trouble."

Rukia clenched her fists so hard that it actually shivered with anger as she snapped back at the teen, "THE ONLY REASON WHY I NEED SAVING is because you keep throwing yourself recklessly into unnecessary fights making me so worried all the time!"

"YOU? WORRIED?" Ichigo flung his arms left and right in frustration and irritation as he countered, "All you ever say to me is BAKA THIS AND BAKA THAT! I was starting to think you're just one heartless little midget!" Without noticing, Ichigo had leaned so much that he was barely inches away from Rukia as he exclaimed, "YOU'RE AS SENSITIVE AS A DOORKNOB!"

"A door- what the hell is a doorknob?" She asked with a frown, but Ichigo continued, seemingly unaware of her question. "AND IF YOU'RE SO SENSITIVE, HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT SEE THAT I WAS SO BLATANTLY IN LOVE WITH YOU? ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?"

Wide violet eyes stared right into intense amber ones in shock. "W-well. I- uh- WAIT. HOW AM I THE INSENSITIVE ONE WHEN YOUR IDEA OF SHOWING YOU LIKE ME IS BY LITERALLY SMASHING YOUR FACE INTO MINE?"

"Oh, did Miss Kuchiki expect fireworks?" Ichigo replied sarcastically before continuing, "You were practically ignoring me during those weeks! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? It's not like you would've said YES if I just asked you out on a date or something."

"Yes."

"SEE! YOU DON'T- wait what?"

"I SAID YES I WOULD IF YOU ONLY ASKED, ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?"

Shinigami and human glared at each other as they panted hard after that rather exhilarating fight. After reality sank in, Rukia quickly looked to the side as her face heated up in bashfulness. As if controlled by unstable strings, Ichigo felt the tips of his mouth twitching uncontrollably into a smile. He took a small step towards the petite ebony-haired girl, so that he towered over her sitting form.

"W-w-what a-are you doing?" Her eyes grew wide as she leaned back to avoid any contact with the teen. "OH! What's that sound!" Rukia asked dramatically, cupping her right hand behind her ear. "I- I think I heard Y-Yuzu!" She stammered, before she slipped between Ichigo and the closet to escape from his self-made cage.

Ichigo watched as Rukia stumbled out of the room and chuckled to himself. Though disappointed that he didn't get to kiss her again, he was content by her answer and obvious reactions. _"Rukia likes me too!"_

" _Shit…. I can't stop smiling…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HELLO AGAIN! Haven't been sleeping well, so I am skipping the proof-reading. Hope it turns out fine. This, I have to admit, is not my best chapter. But I still thought I needed to wrap up this story after the unsatisfactory ending I had. My Rukia is this story had been largely unresponsive, so I hope she isn't too OOC in this Epilogue! But anyway, I want to give my special thanks to the following people:<strong>_

_**Allytsuki, xXRedPokerGirlXx, .passion, your-darkangel07, broken-hearted heart-breaker **__(Cool name!)__**, LoveDieYouzxcBleh, Tatiana-Azuma, Hekka, angelicsorceres, CrayonNaoChan, TagoMode, purebloodragdoll, blooded wyngs**__ (Thank you for reviewing EVERY single chapter. Ahahah! You talking to yourself in your reviews were really funny and cute!)__**, RebelLion16, TheHedgehog22 **__(Sonic, by any chance?)__**, NieveDrop, Rose-MaxareBadass, .x, khaycee, Miwokgirl101, rikary, lonelyflame**__, __**AngelxBeatsxx, hqiongmei, Erikaorios, kushi13, Kemeyeoz, guillenlulu, Nyuu-neechan, In the head **__(Funny name, you have. I like it!)__**, lightning chrome, Pandorrah, RosyDigzzz23, purplepam, xXGrayGuitar14Xx, curio cherry, Angel cheesecake **__(Yummy name)__**, Star Fire Girl 788, DinieLuvYunho and a few anons and guests who reviewed. **_

_**I am really sorry if I left out anyone! Once again, thank you so much for going on this journey with me (8 See you in the next story (8**_

_**So have you spotted the 2 canon material? (8**_


End file.
